Misi Terakhir
by wol-lee
Summary: Nyawa Seireitei ada di tangan sekelompok shinigami kasmaran yang sedang mencari pedang legendaris! Read? UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Ini imajinasi saya menurut bleach chapter 494! Saya benar-benar baru disini, jadi isinya khayalan saya semua :) eh, disini rambut Rukia nggak pendek, kayak dulu tapi panjangan dikit banget #bagus gitu menurutku.

Mohon jangan geleng-geleng kepala baca fanfic aneh ini, maaf jika masih ada kekurangan! :D

* * *

Sinar matahari terasa menusuk menerobos ke dalam mata Ichigo. Ichigo merasa silau sekali, maka dari itu dengan berat hati dia membuka paksa kelopak matanya. Sinar matahari yang langsung mengenai matanya membuat kepala Ichigo berdenyut sakit. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum sadar ada di mana dia.

"Eh! Dia sadar! Kurosaki-kun~" pekik suara seorang cewek yang terisak-isak. Setelah Ichigo melihatnya dengan jelas ternyata dia Orihime Inoue.

Ichigo berusaha duduk, dan langsung dipeluk oleh inoue yang dibanjiri air mata. Belum sempat kekagetan Ichigo, ada sesosok anak kecil ikut memeluknya juga.

"N-nel?" tanya Ichigo berusaha melihat wajah anak itu.

"Ichigo~~~" rengek Nel yang dibanjiri air mata lebih banyak dari Inoue. Ichigo sekarang sadar penuh, dia ada di rumah Urahara. Ururu, Chad dan Jinta menghambur masuk ke kamar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo setelah membersihkan ingus Nel yang menempel di bajunya.

"Kupikir kau sekarat Kurosaki," kata Chad, pipinya di tambal plester yang besar sekali.

"M-maaf, tapi kita harus pulang ke Karakura dulu Kurosaki-kun" tambah Inoue yang masih berlinangan air mata.

"Hah? Oh, bukanya kita ada di Heuco mundo? Kenapa ada disini? Aku berhasil mengalahkan penjaga quincy super jelek itu kan?"

"Iya! Iya! Kau keren sekali Ichigooo~" kata Nel yang masih bergeliat di kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo semakin bingung, "lalu kenapa kita disini! Bukankah seharusnya kita menyelamatkan Heuco mundo–––––"

"Kau terlalu bodoh kalau berpikir bisa mengalahkan mereka semua," kata suara dingin yang membuat Ichigo bergidik.

Ichigo mendelik, tak percaya kalau yang dilihatnya adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Diikuti Toushiro dan Urahara dibelakangnya. Setelah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu, akhirnya Ichigo bisa melihat shinigami pendek itulagi, shinigami pertama yang dilihatnya. Yang pasti dada Ichigo terasa meleleh melihat Rukia lagi, benar-benar sangat hangat.

Rukia tampak sangat lelah, tatapanya tajam, seakan terus terusan digunakan untuk berpikir, dan jalanyapun agak pincang, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya. Toushiro lebih parah, ada kantung hitam di sekitar matanya tampak jelas. Wajahnya kisut luar biasa, dia jadi tampak lebih tua beberapa hari.

"R-rukia! Toushiro?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Ichigo," kini yang membuat Ichigo lebih kaget saat yang mengoreksi kata-katanya bukanya Toushiro, tapi Rukia. Teman-teman Ichigo juga terlihat syok.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, dan tanpa ragu dia menyentuhkan punggung tanganya ke kening Ichigo. Membuat Nel berteriak 'jangan sentuh Ichigo-ku shinigami!' dan membuat Inoue melirikan matanya ke arah lain.

Ichigo sendiri merasa aneh, Rukia tidak pernah sebegitu khawatirnya layaknya seorang manusia.

"Kurasa aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo asal. Dia mencoba membor ke dalam mata violet Rukia, berusaha membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Tapi susah sekali, Rukia malah balas menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Kami tidak bisa lama-lama disin–––kenapa sih dengan mu?" kata Rukia terdengar jengkel saat Nel berusaha mencakar wajahnya. Ichigo mengambil tubuh Nel dan menaikanya di punggung.

"Apa maksudmu Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue tampak kaget.

Thousiro melirik Rukia penuh arti, Rukia balas menatap Toushiro lama, mata violetnya terlihat resah, cemas, khawatir. Lalu Toushiro menepuk bahu Rukia pelan, berusaha menenangkan. Ichigo semakin mengagkat alisnya heran. Apa sekarang Toushiro dan Rukia dekat?

"Jika kau tidak bodoh–mana mungkin–kau sebaiknya jangan ke heuco mundo lagi. Percuma. mereka kuat, dan kau kalah jumlah," kata Toushiro tegas dan penuh penekanan. Membuat semua orang bergidik.

"Apa kalian kesini hanya untuk memperingatkan hal itu?" tanya Ichigo agak emosi. Kenapa mereka selalu memperingatkan Ichigo seakan kalau dia pergi-langsung-mati?

"Begitulah," jawab Toushiro tenang.

"Oh ya? Kalain memikirkan keselamatanku sampai tidak bisa tidur ya? Dan apa yang terjadi pada kakimu Rukia?" tanya Ichigo menantang. Inoue dan Chad ternyata baru sadar kalau kaki Rukia agak pincang.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Renji membuatnya begitu karena mereka kejar-kejaran di divisinya Soi-fon" kali ini Toushiro menjawab pertanyaan lagi. Ichigo entah kenapa jadi garang, kenapa Toushiro selalu menjawab bukanya Rukia?

"Lalu kenapa denganmu? Kau seperti mayat hidup saja!" tanya Ichigo semakin emosi. Inoue berusaha menenangkan Ichigo, tapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Apa itu urusanmu Kurosaki? Itu dinamakan kurang tidur. Sebaiknya kami pergi" kata Toushiro tiba-tiba, membuat mata Ichigo melebar.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalian kesini cuma mau bilang itu?" pekik Ichigo semakin sekarang bahkan berdiri. Inoue memegang tanganya berusaha mendudukanya lagi, Ichigo tetap diam.

"Ichigo!" akhirnya Rukia angkat bicara, dengan satu kata, Ichigo bisa tenang.

"Duduk," kata Rukia lagi, Ichigo melotot padanya tapi Rukia cuma memandangnya penuh perintah. Lambat, tapi Ichigo akhirnya duduk lagi dengan wajah ditekuk.

Selalu seperti ini, Ichigo selalu ingin menuruti permintaan Rukia, dia hanya ingin Rukia senang. Ya ampun, terdengar menyedihkan sekali kau Ichigo.

"Kau itu melawan penjaga saja ("kepala penjaga!" protes Ichigo) baik, melawan kepala penjaga saja kau hampir sekarat! Cobalah ke sana lagi dan mungkin kau mati. Apa kalian pikir bisa dengan satu tebasan mereka mati? Kau belum tahu apa-apa tentang musuh, tapi sudah sok menyerang duluan, dengan alasan sangat mulia yah–menyelamatkan mereka yang membutuhkan. Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya sendiri! Jangan pikir hanya dengan satu shinigami dan dua temanya yang pelajar sma bisa mengacak acak heuco mundo! Kau tidak tahu apa apa Ichigo!" kata Rukia panjang lebar. Dia melotot, tapi entah apa yang ada di matanya, terlihat sangat cemas. Idiot.

"Oh yeah?" tantang Ichigo.

Toushiro menepuk bahu Rukia lagi, sekan mengingatkan. Rukia tampak sedih.

"Kalau kalian kesana––––" kata Toushiro yang langsung dipotong Ichigo

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menghalangi kami menyelamatkan orang-yang-membutuhkan? Kenapa kalian selalu melarang-larang apa yang kulakukan! Apa karena kami mau menyelamatkan arrancar yang dulu musuh kita! Kenapa kalian selalu mencampuri urusanku!" bentak Ichigo keras sekali, Nel sampai terjungkal dari punggung Ichigo. Inoue membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tanganya. Dan yang paling membuat Ichigo tambah marah saat melihat Rukia dan Toushiro diam saja.

Hening lama sekali. Ichigo tidak suka situasi seperti ini, _bicaralah Rukia. Atau kau mau membuatku merasa bersalah telah membentak kalian, kenapa diam saja?_ batin Ichigo.

"Iya" kata rukia akhirnya, ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi yang jelas, tatapnya menusuk dada Ichigo.

"Jangan pernah kau mendatangi seireitei saat ini, JANGAN PERNAH" tambah Rukia dengan dingin.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau mau ke sana, pendek?" balas Ichigo, tapi yang aneh, Rukia tidak membalas ejekan Ichigo. Pasti Rukia marah sekali sampai sampai tidak mau bertemu Ichigo.

Dan yang paling membuat Ichigo lemas, saat melihat mata Rukia berkaca-kaca.

"R-rukia..." kata Ichigo, entah kenapa jadi gagap.

"Sudah kami peringatkan kalian, JANGAN DATANG KE SEIREITEI!" kata Toushiro tampak marah sekali. Nadanya dingin menusuk, seakan menyalahkan Ichigo membuat Rukia jadi seperti itu.

Lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi, mereka beranjak pergi. Saat diambang pintu, Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo seraya berkata,

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Ichigo, apapun yang kau dengar lebih baik jangan kemana-mana" kata Rukia sebelum akhirnya dia dan Toushiro menutup pintu dan pergi.

"Apa mereka melarangmu ke Heuco mundo Ichigo? Apa kau tidak jadi menyelamatkanku?" tanya Nel dengan mata berkaca-kaca, persis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen.

"Kurasa maksud mereka seperti itu. Tenanglah Nel, aku tetap akan membantumu" jawab Ichigo mantab.

Urahara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia menatap Ururu dan Jinta yang jelas-jelas tahu apa maksud Rukia dan Toushiro tadi. Ururu berjinjit untuk berbisik pada Urahara,

"Bolehkah kita membantu Rukia-chan dan yang lain?" tanya Ururu sangat pelan.

"Tidak sekarang Ururu-chan. Belum," jawab Urahara sambil tersenyum. Hanya mereka bertiga yang mengerti maksud Rukia tadi.

TBC

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe, aku berniat nerusin ini fanfic sampai bosen! Eh, sumpah aku ngarang soal bankainya Rukia, sama batu-laut itu yang ada di One Piece lo :D

Enjoy fanfic sok tahu ini #chapter besok ada romancenya ya :)

* * *

Tranggg!

Suara berisik pedang dan panah berbenturan bergaung dimana-mana, di Seireitei. Rukia dan Hitsugaya segera bergegas ke distrik dekat rumah Rukia, karena yang paling parah ada disitu. Distrik para bangsawan.

"BANKAI!" suara Renji menggelegar ke mana-mana saat dia mengeluarkan zabimaru dan langsung menggunakan bankai.

Beberapa orang berpakain seperti botol terlempar saat zabimaru menyerempet mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka baju botolnya sudah lepas, menunjukan kalau mereka manusia, quincy.

"Hakuren!" pekik Rukia saat lima orang quincy akan menyerang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tampak agak terkejut. Quincy itu ada yang lepas dari perangkap es Rukia, tapi langsung ditebas Rukia hingga darahnya muncrat kemana-mana.

"Terimakasih Kuchiki, sekarang berhati-hatilah!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menebaskan hyorinmaru ke leher salah seorang quincy yang jelek sekali wajahnya.

Tanpa bicara apa apa lagi, rukia dan hitsugaya berpisah. Mereka habis-habisan melawan serbuan para quincy yang datang menyatakan perang 3 jam yang lalu. Saat mendengar itu, Rukia langsung harus memperingatkan Ichigo. Soalnya dia tahu urahara pasti akan bialng Ichigo kalau Seireitei diserang, dan Rukia tidak mau Ichigo turun tangan lagi pada kejadian di Seireitei. Karena yang pertama mempergokinya adalah Hitsugaya, mau tak mau Hitsugaya memaksa ikut ke dunia manusia, dia tidak mau Rukia ke sana sendiri.

Craaasssh!

Ada panah cahaya yang menyerempet pipi Rukia hingga berdarah. Rukia membalas, dengan sekali tusuk, quincy itu terjatuh dari langit. Rukia memang bertambah kuat, sekarang dia fukutaichou. Dan dia sudah menguasai...

"Bankai!" teriak Rukia.

Quincy-quincy didekatnya tergelak menjauh saat cahaya menerangi mereka, asap keperakan berhawa dingin menyelimuti daerah sekitar Rukia. Salju turun dari pedangnya setiap kali Rukia menggerakan zanpakutounya yang kini dilapisi es yang sangat keras. Membuat pedang itu terbukti keindahanya yang sangat memukau. Di punggung tangan Rukia menempel kelopak semanggi berdaun empat. Sangat indah karena itu terbuat dari es yang berwarna hijau kebiruan. Itu adalah tanda kekuatan rukia sedang penuh, empat kelopak mewakili empat kekuatan dan serangan.

Rukia sendiri tidak ada perubahan dalam masa bankai, hanya di punggung tanganya dan daerah disekitarnya dipenuhi asap tipis es.

"Sode no shirayuki, monsuta yuki!" teriak Rukia dan pedangnya tergerak menebas nebas ke rombongan quincy, diantaranya satu ada yang terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka. Dia tidak memakai baju botol sejak awal, rambutnya panjang dan wajahnya tampan dan keji. Dia mempunya bentuk aneh sekarang, panah diatas kepalanya bersinar merah siap menyerang rukia. tapi jurus Rukia yang pertama, ribuan kepingan salju indah menyerempet mereka semua. Karena salju itu sangat tajam dan sekali mereka mengenaimu, bagian yang terkena salju langsung menjadi monster es kecil bergigi tajam.

"Arrghh!" pekik bos mereka akhirnya saat ribuan monster es kecil menggerogotinya. Dia terkulai lemas, dan akhirnya jatuh dari langit.

Anak buahnya menyerang Rukia, tapi monster es Rukia berhasil membuat mereka berdarah-darah. Monster es yang hanya tinggi sejengkal dan berbentuk bundar indah, tidak punya mata tapi hanya mulut yang bergigi setajam zanpakutou.

Sambil terus bertarung, sesekali Rukia menengok ke bawah. Banyak sekali mayat-mayat quincy dan shinigami di bawahnya. Rukia memejamkan matanya, kesal, sakit, marah, kecewa kenapa harus terjadi memenuhi otaknya. Hingga dia tanpa sadar meneteska air matanya.

"Menangis eh, shinigami?"

Rukia membuka matanya, seorang laki-laki agak tua rambutnya panjang, dan mukanya seperti Aizen dengan tenang berdiri dihadapanya. Dia tidak memegang senjata apa-apa, sungguh aneh penampilanya. Seakan dia yang mengatur semua ini terjadi.

"Siapa kau? bos mereka semua ya?" tanya Rukia cepat, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali membuat keringatnya menetes padahal disekitarnya dingin oleh salju. Pria itu tak bergeming, hanya menatap rukia dalam diam. Rukia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa sorang quincy seperti dia bisa mempunyai reiatsu sebesar milik Yamamoto Genryusai. Mana mungkin! Tidak, ini tidak bagus sama sekali. Reiatsu milik orang didepannya bukan sembarangan. Reiatsunya besar, tapi juga da hawa aneh yang bukan milik shinigami.

"Hm, seorang Kuchiki ya. Semoga saja kakamu maasih mengingatku ya" katanya lagi, kini dengan menyeringai. Lalu tanpa Rukia sadari, orang itu sudah tepat beberapa senti dari rukia. Tapi rukia bsa menghindar–untunglah–dengan cepat dia menjauh beberapa meter. Rukia siap dengan pedangnya, tapi belum sempat dia menggerakanya, orang itu sudah ada didepanya lagi dan tanpa Rukia sadari perut Rukia terasa ditusuk dan disobek. Sakit sekali hingga Rukia sampai terjongkok dengan lutut sebagai tumpuanya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, pria itu tersenyum melihat keadaan Rukia. Cih, Rukia meludahkan darah dari mulutnya tepat mengenai baju si laki-laki tua itu.

Rukia baru sadar kalau tangan pria itu mengeluarkan cahaya persis seperti panah quincy-nya Ishida. Dan itu aneh sekali karena tidak mungkin anak panah itu keluar dari tanganya. Rukia menundukan kepala untuk melihat perutnya, berdarah-darah dan yang pasti sakitnya membuat Rukia memejamkan satu matanya. Tapi Rukia menggesekan sisi zanpakutonya di luka perutnya, dengan seketika luka itu tidak sesakit yang tadi. Sejuk sekali, memang bankai Rukia memungkinkan hal itu terjadi. Zanpakuto es-nya bisa menyembuhkan luka. Tapi kalau habis ini Rukia kembali bertarung, tidak mungkin lukanya tidak membuka lagi.

"Oooh, hebat juga kau adiknya Kuchiki. Siapa namamu shinigami?" tanya orang itu terlihat kagum melihat kemampuan penyembuhan Rukia.

"Percuma kau tahu karena sebentar lagi kematianmu paman!" pekik Rukia dan dia menyerang hampir sama cepatnya dengan orang tadi, menggunakan jurus kedua. Membuat badai salju yang sangat hebat, hampir seperti zenbosakuranya Byakuya.

Crassh!

Berhasil! Saljunya menggores beberapa tempat di tubuh pria itu. Dia terlihat murka, dia menghujamkan beratus ratus anak panah cahaya itu hingga kalau Rukia tidak sigap pasti dia sudah mati sekarang. Rukia berhasil menghindar, tapi luka di perutnya terbuka lagi. Mengucurkan darah banyak-banyak.

"Ughh" rintih Rukia berusaha menahan sakit. Lalu saat dirinya belum sempat bersiap-siap, pria itu sudah ada didepanya lagi dengan tangan mengeluarkan cahaya.

Trangg!

Mata rukia melebar, untunglah Hitsugaya datang dihadapanya dan langsung menebaskan hyorinmaru.

"Kuchiki! kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Hitsugaya panik, Rukia yakin dia pasti merasakan reiatsu yang aneh pada musuh mereka.

"Apa aku terlihat baik bagimu!" bentak Rukia. Dia mulai bangkit lagi, ketika serbuan kelopak bunga sakura melewati hidung pria itu.

"Menyebarlah zenbosakura" kata seseorang terdengar dingin dan murka, tidak jauh dari mereka, Byakuya berdiri dengan wajah dingin.

"Kakak!" kata Rukia. Byakuya meliriknya, dan dia tampak agak kaget melihat luka ditubuh Rukia, tiba-tiba reiatsu-nya meningkat drastis.

"Berani-beraninya makhluk sepertimu menyentuh adiku!" kata Byakuya garang. Rukia terkejut, tidak biasanya Byakuya berkata seperti itu pada musuhnya.

Pria itu tertawa seperti orang gila, "Byakuya Kuchiki, ya ya. Benar sekali, aku ingat bagaimana mata brengsekmu itu dulu" kata pria itu dengan wajah sok dingin yang membuat Rukia ingin memukulnya.

"Apa aku pernah melihatmu?" tanya Byakuya, kerutan di dahinya bertambah ketika berusaha berpikir.

Pria itu tertawa lagi, "tidak kusangka seorang bangsawan memiliki otak pendek" katanya menjengkelkan.

"Beraninya kau..."

"Rukia! lebih baik kau temui Unohana dulu, baru kembali ke pertarungan!" potong Byakuya galak.

"Tapi kak–––"

"Temui Unohana, setelah dia menyembuhkanmu aku juga ingin kau mendapat informasi darinya. Kau jalankan perintahnya" kata Byakuya serius, dia menatap Rukia dalam.

"Ya ya baiklah!" jawab Rukia tak sabar. Dia marah karena Byakuya selalu menghalanginya bertarung, kenapa Byakuya selalu berlebihan padanya sih!

Rukia hampir bershunpo, ketika Byakuya bicara lagi,

"Kau juga temui Unohana, Hitsugaya-taichou. Dia punya informasi, dan munkin satu taichou harus tahu" kata Byakuya lagi.

"Tak perlu kau suruh, aku memang mau menemani kuchiki" jawab Hitsugaya jengkel. Byakuya mendengus.

"Ayo kuchiki" perintah Hitsugaya tegas. Rukia hanya mengangguk, sebelum itu mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Byakuya.

* * *

Susah sekali menemukan Unohana di tengah perang besar seperti ini, Rukia berkali-kali memincingkan mata mengamati orang yang memaka jubah putih. Saat melewati divisi 6, mereka dikagetkan saat gumpalan rambut merah jatuh didepan mereka.

"Renji!" kata Rukia seraya membantu Renji berdiri lagi. Renji meyeka darah dari ujung bibirnya

"Cih! mereka banyak sekali! Hei Rukia, ada apa dengan perutmu!" pekik Renji saaat sadar perut Rukia meneteskan darah.

"Hei Abarai! Bisakah kau tidak diam saja dan membantuku disini!" tanya Hitsugaya saat melawan 10 orang sekaligus.

"O-ooh! tunggu sebentar!" Renjipun langsung membantu Hitsugaya.

Setelah itu, Renji menghampiri rukia lagi. Rukia menatap Hitsugaya heran, "aku akan memeriksa Hinamori dulu, kalian temui Unohana" kata Hitsugaya, yang entah mengapa mengalihkan pandanganya dari mata Rukia.

Rukia diam saja, lalu berkata ketika Renji menggandeng tanganya untuk bershunpo, "jika kau memang harus mendengar informasi itu, kau harus menemukanku atau Unohana-taichou" kata rukia, matanya penuh kecemasan menatap Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menghela napas, lalu berkata "aku akan menemukanmu kuchiki. Aku berjanji, jangan khawatir" jawab Hitsugaya seraya tersenyum menenangkan. Rukia balas nyengir sebelum tanganya digaet Renji untuk bershunpo.

Mereka berhasil menemukan Unohana setengah jam kemudian. Dia dan wakilnya sedang habis-habisan menyerang balik quincy-quincy itu. Saat melihat Rukia dan Renji, Unohana terlihat senang bercampur lega.

"Akhirnya ada yang bisa kutemui, asataga! apa yang terjadi padamu Kuchiki-chan?" tanya unohana saat mereka ada di balik tembok, menghindari pertarungan dahulu. Membiarkan Renji dan Isane bertarung.

"Bisa bantu aku Unohana-taichou?" pinta Rukia, napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal dari tadi. Unohana langsung mengobati perut rukia dnegan penuh kasih. Setelah selesai, Rukia benar-benar merasa bisa bertarung lagi, walaupun jelas, dia lelah.

"Kakak menyuruhku untuk menemui anda taichou" kata Rukia.

"Ya tentu saja, kakamu pasti tahu aku punya informasi. Begini Kuchiki-chan, mereka semua quincy kau tahu. dan mereka kemari langsung menyatakan perang, ini kemungkinan ada hubunganya dengan masa lalu (kau belum ada disini waktu itu), dan yang kuingat quincy akan kehilangan kekuatan mereka jika terkena pedang batu-laut. Itu pedang suci yang sudah lama tidak dibicarakan 100 tahun terakhir, pedang itu ada di Soul Society, entah di distrik mana yang jelas bukan di Seireitei. pedang itu seorang quincy yang punya, tapi dia quincy yang benar-benar tidak memihak manapun. Dia tinggal di luar Seireitei. Sepertinya ada di daerah gunung. Kau carilah dia dan ambil pedangnya" kata Unohana mengakhiri setelah sekian panjang.

"Hanya itu? Bagaimana bisa aku menemukanya kalau ada ratusan gunung di Soul Society! waktu aku kembali jangan jangan kita sudah kalah?"

"Tidak tidak, perang ini selalu ditunda pada malam hari kuchiki. Quincy selalu begitu-dulu sudah pernah. Yang jelas, tanyakan saja pada orang-orang di desa luar"

"Kenapa harus aku taichou? Kenapa tidak taichou saja?"

"Karena kau seorang Kuchiki, quincy itu, menurut cerita dia berhutang budi pada seorang bangsawan Kuchiki, itu sudah lama sekali. Makanya kakakmu mengutusmu Kuchiki-chan" jawab Unohana sabar.

"Baik, terimakasih Unohana-taichou. Aku akan secepat mungkin menemukan pedang itu dan kembali kesini. Tapi bolehkah aku mengajak Renji? Maksudku akan berat kalau sendiri"

"Tentu saja kau harus ditemani! Abarai akan bersamamu, kalau kau bertemu fukutaichou lain, ajak mereka. jangan taichou karena pasti semua taichou akan dipanggil yamamoto-taichou untuk rapat, tapi kupikir satu taichou akan lebih baik jika ikut bersamamu, ya ya benar. Berhati-hatilah Kuchiki-chan!" kata Unohana berwajah meminta. Rukia jadi tidak enak.

"Eh, ya ya, hehe. Terimakasih Unohana-taichou!" kata Rukia sebelum mereka keluar lagi. Unohana langsung mulai bertarung, sedangkan Rukia menyeret Renji menjauh dari medan perang. Tapi saat mereka hampir pergi, Unohana melemparkan suatu bungkusan pada Rukia.

"Itu akan berguna jika kau terluka Kuchiki-chan!" kata Unohana dari kejauhan karena Rukia sudah bershunpo lagi.

Beruntungnya, saat rukia dan renji sudah hampir tiba di gerbang Seireitei mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu fukutaichou yang bisa diajak. Mereka sebenarnya bertemu wakilnya Soi-fon, tapi mereka sepakat kalau dia bahkan tidak akan bisa membantu. Mereka juga bertemu Mayuri-taichou, tapi begitu dia dipanggil, Rukia langsung mengajak Renji pergi. Dia tidak bisa lama-lama melihat wajah badut taichou sinting itu. Tapi akhirnya, saat akan benar-benar meninggalkan Seireitei mereka bertemu Hisagi Suuhei, dan dia setuju untuk ikut.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari seireitei, didepan gerbang masuk. Rukia dan Renji berhenti sejenak, ketika mereka mendegar seseorang berteriak ke arah mereka.

"Kuchiki!"

Mereka menoleh, dan terkejut saat melihat Hitsugaya bershunpo lalu berhenti di depan mereka. Dia tampak lumayan normal walaupun ada darah menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Taichouu-senseii!" pekik rukia, dan tanpa aba-aba dia memeluk Hitsugaya hingga hampir terjungkal. Renji langsung berteiak tidak terima 'w-what the hell!', sedangkan Hitsugaya langsung berwajah merah. Hitsugaya selalu malu kalau dipeluk-peluk orang lain selain Matsumoto.

"S-sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku sensei lagi kuchiki" kata Hitsugaya gagap, ya ampun.

Ketika itu juga, pekikan seorang anak kecil memekakan telinga membuat mereka kaget.

"A-apa yang–––Hey! sejak kapan nel ada disini?" tanya Ichigo tampak kaget sekali.

"Ku pikir kau memang mengajaknya Kurosaki, soalnya dia menempel di punggunmu dari tadi" kata Ishida yang ikut kaget juga. Sesuatu yang hijau muncul dari balik bahu Ichigo.

"Oh tidakkk! aku ada di tempat sarangnya shinigami~!" pekik Nel merengek-rengek.

"Sarang itu disebut Soul Society, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Kurosaki!" bentak Hitsugaya marah dan kaget.

Ichigo, Ishida, dan Nel kini sepertinya baru saja jatuh dari langit, pasti menggunakan senkai gate. Mereka terlihat kaget, tentu saja karena Rukia belum melepas pelukanya.

"Ehm hm!" batuk Hitsugaya tidak jelas, wajahnya memerah, setelah rukia melepas pelukanya dengan wajah polos.

Dan tanpa diduga duga, Rukia langsung menendang tepat di wajah Ichigo hingga dia mental beberapa meter. Ichigo memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah, belum sempat dia protes, Rukia sudah menendangnya dan menginjaknya habis-habisan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Kau benar benar tidak punya otak huh! Idiot! Kau ini kenapa kemari sih!" bentak Rukia murka. Hingga membuat semua orang di dekat mereka menoleh. Renji bergidik.

"Hey hey! hentikan dulu_jangan menendangku terus! Rukia!" Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia yang akan ikut membuatnya remuk juga.

Rukia terengah-engah, memandang Ichigo seakan orang didepanya terlalu bodoh untuk dilahirkan. Rukia benar-benar tidak ingin Ichigo membantunya lagi, kenapa Ichigo selalu tidak mau mendegarkan rukia?

Belum sempat kemarahan Rukia berlanjut, sesuatu makhluk berwarna orange mendarat mulus di dadanya, menempel kuat-kuat.

"K-kon" kata Rukia kaget dan sesak. Sedangkan yang lain sekarang berwajah merah, kon menangis bahagia, air mata dan ingusnya berlelehan ke mana-mana.

"Nee-san~~~! aku benar-benar merindukanm nee-san~~" rengek kon sambil tersendu-sendu.

Ichio dengan jengkel mengangkat Kon agar menjauh dari Rukia, "kenapa kau yang marah? seharusnya aku yang marah kan, Rukia? Kalian diserang dan membuatku tidak bisa apa-apa begitu_?"

plak!

Semua orang kaget, Rukia baru saja menampar Ichigo hingga pipinya panas dan merah. Lalu mencekek Ichigo lagi dengan berang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ke seireitei kan Ichigo! Kau tuli ya? Apa kau–––––"

"Kau gila! Akan kulakukan apapun demi membantumu kau tahu itukan! Akan kulakukan segalanya untukmu!" teriak Ichigo. Semua orang terdiam, Rukia tampak takjub melihat Ichigo yang berwajah merah menahan marah. Lalu setelah hening lama, setelah memastikan Ichigo tidak berteriak-teriak lagi, Renji angkat bicara,

"Hei ayolah! Kita tidak menghabiskan waktu disini oke? Di seireitei banyak jiwa-jiwa yang menunggu untuk diselamatkan!" kata Renji santai.

Tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata saat Rukia membuka mulut, "ya ya! ayo segera berangkat! untuk kau (Rukia menunjuk hidung Ichigo) ikut kami atau ke seireitei dan mati" kata Rukia dingin, membuat mereka semua bergidik.

Sementara mereka jalan, Rukia habis-habisan menjelaskan pada Ichigo cs bagaimana Seireitei diserang dan untuk apa mereka mencari pedang. Setelah perdebatan yang menguras oksigen, akhirnya Ichigo mengerti dan berniat membantu mereka.

"Bukanya kau mau membantu para arrancar Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya penuh curiga.

"Oh ya! dan mana Inoue juga Chad? Kau tidak mengajak mereka?" tanya Rukia ikut memojokan.

"Hei hei, aku sendiri beresiko mati saat menguping pembicaraan ayah dan Urahara. Sudah kuputuskan, karena quincy-quincy itu menyerang Seireitei pasti di Heuco mundo tidak separah di Seireitei. Jadi kami memutuskan ke sini dulu, mengingat Nel tidak keberatan" jawab Ichigo.

"Mulia sekali hatimu kurosaki" komentar hisagi berpura-pura kagum.

"Ya ya, berkati saja anak jingga ini"

TBC

RnR?

makasih udah ada yang review, udah dibales kok :3


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo! Akhirnya bisa update, hehehe.

Semoga bisa enjoy bacanya, maaf kalu ada kekurangan :D

* * *

Matahari hampir terbenam dan Rukia tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi mencari gunung yang ada seorang kakek kakek quincy-nya. Di saat mereka ada di tengah pasar yang ramai, lampu remang-remang dihidupkan sepanjang jalan. Mereka sudah berkali-kali bertanya pada siapa saja tentang pedang itu, dan jawaban mereka rata-rata sama 'itu hanya cerita nenek saat akan tidur'. Jelas karena mereka cuma rakyat biasa, mereka tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Saat mereka benar-benar lelah–minus ichigo, ishida dan nel– perut Renji berbunyi keras sekali.

"Hahaha! Mati kelaparan eh, Renji?" ejek Ichigo memasang seringainya.

"Enak saja, brengsek kau––"

"Kuchiki, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Tenang saja, petarungan tidak akan berakhir hari ini, pasti akan lama selesainya" kata Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

Rukia sendiri tampak lelah, tapi demi Seireitei, demi kakaknya, demi perintah Unohana... Rukia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, saat dia akan bergerak lagi sebuah tangan menahan lenganya.

"Kuchiki, sudah kubilang kita harus istirahat," kata Hitsugaya lagi, dengan tatapan tegas seorang taichou. Rukia tidak bisa mengelak, sejak dia belajar bankai dari Hitsugaya, Rukia selalu patuh padanya.

"Baiklah~ ayo makan Renji" kata Rukia mengalah, tersenyum tulus pada mereka semua. Renji langsung blushing, lalu berpura-pura tidak dengar dan langsung mencari tempat peristirahatan yang ada tempat makan enaknya.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat peristirahatan yang benar-benar bagus, kecuali tempat makan mereka terlihat biasa saja. Tempat makan di penginapan itu ada di lantai paling dasar, tempatnya sederhana, lesehan, tapi begitu ramai. Orang-orang banyak yang dengan urakan makan sambil berteriak-teriak karena kalah judi, banyak suara tawa juga, begitu polos tanpa mengetahui bahaya apa yang akan mereka hadapi kalau-kalau Seireitei sudah berhasil ditundukan.

Rukia baru saja bergabung dengan mereka semua setelah membayar uang sewa kamar.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Renji dengan mulut dipenuhi makanan.

"Menyewa kamar" jawab Rukia lalu mulai memakan hidangan yang ada di hadapanya, yah, mana mungkin Rukia tidak kelaparan setelah berjam-jam bertarung.

"Sebaiknya kubayar dulu makanan ini, agar aku bisa makan dengan tenang" kata Hitsugaya kalem seraya berdiri.

"Hah? Sudah kubayar semuanya kok"

Byuur~!

Ichigo dan Renji menyemburkan air yang sedang mereka minum, hingga Hisagi memukul kepala Renji karena sudah membuat wajah gantengnya basah.

"K-kau bayar semua?" tanya Ichigo, berusaha mengabaikan fakta kalau Rukia adalah bangsawan.

"Iya tentu saja semua, memangnya kau yang akan bayar? Uang shinigami saja kau tak punya" kata Rukia sambil tertawa pelan, mengejek.

Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Hisagi cuma bisa saling mamandang. Mereka pasti tahu sebentar lagi Hitsugaya yang seorang kapten akan minta naik gaji.

Dari semua yang dimeja, cuma Rukia yang makan paling tenang. Walaupun tidak menutupi kalau yang menghabiskan sebagian besar makanan di meja adalah dia.

"Hoi, ternyata kau tambah rakus Rukia" kata Ichigo sambil mengangkat alisnya, lalu tanpa sadar membiarkan Nel menyuapinya sepotong daging ayam yang masih ada tulangnya.

"Uhuuk! huuk!" Ichigo tersedak hingga seperti orang sekarat, memegangi kerongkonganya.

Renji dan Hisagi tertawa terbahak-bahak, Ishida dan Hitsugaya tertawa meremehkan, sedangkan Nel mati-matian mencekek Ichigo agar bisa memuntahkan makananya kembali.

Rukia tertawa pelan, lalu perlahan mendekati Nel dan Ichigo.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya kalau begitu, Nel kan?" kata Rukia seraya mengangkat tubuh kecil Nel untuk ditaruh dipunggungnya.

"A-apa ini~! Aku ada dipunggung seorang shinigami!" teriak Nel histeris, dia tampak ketakutan tapi juga wajahnya merah malu.

"Kau menempel di punggung Ichigo berjam-jam" komentar Ishida sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Duuuk!

Ichigo memuntahkan tulang itu setelah Rukia memukul kelas pundak ichigo, Rukia tertawa sambil bergumam "dasar payah". Ichigo menatap Rukia galak, tapi Rukia malah tertawa melihatnya. Senang juga bisa seperti itu dengan Ichigo, seperti dulu.

Selanjutnya diisi dengan berbagai pertengkaran mereka, tapi walaupun begitu, rukia masih bisa tertawa terbahak. Entah benar atau tidak, padahal teman-temannya yang lain sedang berusaha agar tetap hidup, dia malah bersenang-senang seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Rukia jadi jauh lebih baik saat Ichigo bergabung, benar-benar lebih baik. Keberadaan Ichigo membuatnya tenang, lega bahwa Ichigo tidak apa-apa dan ada disampingnya.

Benar-benar tanpa sadar, Rukia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Ichigo. Parahnya, Ichigo balik menatanpnya hingga membuat Rukia jadi kaget dan cegukan. Buru-buru dia pura-pura menyeruput tehnya lagi dan mendengarkan perkataan Renji.

"Oh iya! Kau itu kan quincy juga, kacamata! Kok kau tidak bersama mereka?" tanya Renji.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu kalau ada quincy macam mereka. Mereka kuat, dan jelas mereka tidak dari bumi, jadi aku benar-benar tidak tahu," jawab Ishida santai sekali.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu bergabung dengan kami? Maksudku, kau membantu shinigami yang akan dihancurkan ras-mu sendiri," kata Hitsugaya masih kedengaran curiga.

"Aku juga tidak begitu senang membantu shinigami, tapi entah kenapa ini jadi bawaanku sejak mengenal Kurosaki. Lagipula, aku ingn tahu tentang quincy seperti apa mereka, dan apa bedanya mereka denganku."

Rukia menguap panjang, merasa ngantuk sekali, suara perdebatan teman-temanya serasa cuma berhembus melewati telinganya. Sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya, Rukia merasa Nel menggeliat di pangkuanya, membuatnya kembali sadar. Dan betapa kegetnya Rukia saat wajah Kon hanya tinggal 2 senti dari wajahnya. Lalu tanpa di duga Kon langsung berteriak nyaring, terkesan marah,

"Ya ampuun! Bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak? Nee-san sudah hampir tertidur kalau bukan karena kalian berteriak! Bagaimana bisa membuat Nee-san _ku_ seorang gadis cantik tidur sambil duduk dan kalian laki-laki tidak berguna semuanya hanya bertengkar teruuus!" teriak Kon dramatis sambil mencoba memukul mereka semua sebisanya.

Keadaan hening, bahkan beberapa pengunjung lain melihat ke arah mereka.

"W-whoa, itu kata-kata terpanajang yang pernah diucapkan boneka sampah sepertimu" komentar Ichigo tampak terpanjat.

Lalu seakan dijatuhi bom, mereka semua menanyakan apakah Rukia mengantuk dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Renji paling histeris, dia segera menawarkan untuk menggendong Rukia sampai ke kamar dengan nada bercanda (wajah Renji sama merahnya dengan rambutnya ketika bilang itu). Ichigo dengan marah-marah menyuruh Rukia cepat tidur, Hitsugaya dengan nada memerintah menyuruh Rukia lekas tidur, Ishida cuma mengangguk pada Rukia.

Urat dikepala Rukia berkedut keras, lelaki-lelaki hebat ini ternyata hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan Kon yang cerewet itu. Tanganya terkepal, dia sudah siap untuk marah-marah lagi ketika ada yang menggaet pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berani membiarkan seorang Kuchiki tertidur ditempat tidak layak, kau pasti lelah Kuchiki-san" kata Hisagi tiba-tiba. Lalu, tanpa ragu dia menggendong Rukia dengan kedua lenganya. Rukia sangat terkejut sampai Nel–yang sudah tidur pulas dari tadi– hampir terlepas dari dekapanya.

"H-hisagi-kun...!" pekik Rukia gagap, tapi juga agak marah. Astaga, memalukan sekali.

Dan tanpa menunggu pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mereka semua yang sekarang berwajah syok, Hisagi mulai berjalan ke lantai atas dengan Rukia digendoganya.

Setelah berkali-kali meminta, akhirnya Hisagi menurunkan Rukia pada tempat tidur di kamarnya rukia. Rukia mendekap Nel semakin erat, tiba-tiba wajahnya benar-benar panas, karena tiba-tiba Rukia ingat komik yang pernah ia baca sewaktu di dunia manusia...

"Ada apa Kuchiki-san?" tanya Hisagi melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Rukia duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya ingat, cerita yang pernah kubaca–––"

"Dan cerita tentang apa itu?" tanya Hisagi lagi, entah apa tapi dia terllihat menahan senyumnya.

"Cerita bergambar, kalau ada dua manusia laki-laki dan perempuan ada di dalam satu kamar, dan tidak ada yang lain, disitu digambarkan lak-lakinya langsung me––" Rukia menelan ludah, wajahnya terasa aneh sekali, lebih panas daripada yang seharusnya "––me-me-mencium da-dan mereka melakukan…" Rukia tidak sanggup bicara lagi, wajahnya sudah kelewat mendidih.

"Melakukan apa? Apa perlu kuingatkan dulu?" tanya Hisagi, kini dia benar-benar ada dihadapan Rukia, wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah Rukia yang sekarang berkeringat.

"A-aku lupa" jawab Rukia layaknya seorang idiot. Berani bertaruh wajah Rukia benar-benar mengerikan.

"Hahaha! Tidak kusangka kau lucu sekali Kuchiki-san, padahal kau galak lho tadi. Sekarang tidurlah. Maaf kami membuatmu lelah tadi," kata Hisagi enteng.

Belum sempat Rukia bicara, Hisagi sudah pergi setelah mengedipkan matanya pada Rukia.

Arghh! Well Rukia, wajahmu yang konyol itu akan diingat Hisagi sepanjang malam. Dan lihat bagaimana Hisagi tadi menyebutmu lucu–atau galak, entahlah. Yang pasti wajahnya semakin mirip Kaien jika tidak ada tato gila-nya itu!

"Ahh, siapa namamu shinigami cantik?"

Rukia mengabaikan segala godaan dari orang-orang di pasar saat dia lewat keesokan harinya, beberapa anak kecil juga ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk rombonganya seakan mereka artis saja. Hari ini langit mendung sekali, hingga membawa angin yang tidak begitu besar. Tapi cukup untuk membuat orang-orang lebih memilih berada dalam suatu tempat daripada diluar.

Angin kencang berhenbus disekitar mereka sampai-sampai Kon hampir lepas peganganya dari dada Rukia. Rukia sudah tidak begitu risih dengan adanya Kon, yah, bisa dibilang Rukia juga merindukan boneka-brengsek-nya itu.

"Argh! Kita cari saja kakek itu di panti jompo!" kata Ichigo frustasi, tanpa sadar dia menendang kerikil hingga mengenai kepala seorang anak kecil.

Anak kecil itu menoleh dengan cepat sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri, tapi betapa kagetnya dia saat sadar ada darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Begitu tahu, dia langsung menangis keras sekali, membuat beberapa orang menoleh pada mereka.

"Ichigo! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan tolol!" pekik Rukia mengabaikan alasan-alasan yang Ichigo buat.

Dia segera berlari ke arah anak kecil itu, "Hey, apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia sambil berjongkok.

Anak laki-laki itu imut sekali, membuat Rukia sedetik meluluh melihatnya. "Apa kepalaku terlihat tidak berharga sama sekali bagimu––Eh, shinigami" kata anak itu marah-marah, tapi begitu melihat Rukia wajahnya merah padam.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa anak kecil?" tanya Ichigo menghampiri mereka, Nel menempel terus dipunggungnya.

"S-shinigami! Banyak sekali kalian––jangan mendekat!" pekik anak kecil itu terlihat waspada ketika Renji juga menghampiri mereka.

"Hoi, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo, saat dia menempelkan tangan di kepala anak itu, dia langsung menangis keras.

"Huuuaaaa! Kakek~~!" rengek anak itu, dan entah apa yang terjadi, bisa-bisanya dalam beberapa detik seorang kakek-kakek muncul dengan gesitnya.

"Reichi!" teriak kakek itu sambil memeluk anak bernama Reichi itu, dan begitu melihat cucunya digeromboli sekumpulan shinigami aneh––rambutnya, kakek itu semakin menarik cucunya agar menjauh dari mereka.

Dia adalah lelaki yang tampak tua sekali, rambutnya putih semua dan wajahnya walaupun banyak kerutan terpancar semacam jiwa muda didalamnya. Tapi begitu melihat Rukia, wajahnya berubah aneh.

"Apa yang kalian laukan pada Reichi shinigami?" tanya kakek itu dengan nada curiga, walaupun masih memandang Rukia dengan tatapan aneh.

"Saya tidak sengaja menendang kerikil dan mengenai kepalanya kek," jawab Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan. Kakek itu memandanganya dengan penuh intimidasi, sampai Ichigo menelan ludahnya sendiri gugup.

"Shinigami busuk itu membuat kepalaku berdarah kek~!" rengek Reichi, kakeknya langsung mendelik melihat darah kecil di pelipis cucunya. Dia langsung mendelik menakutkan pada Ichigo agak salah tingkah.

"Saya tidak sengaja––"

"Sudahlah! Shinigami memang selalu tidak tahu diri, menganggap diri mereka yang paling kuat. Cih, omong kosong. Ayo pulang Reichi!" kata kakek itu sambil memandang sinis pada Ichigo dan yang lain seraya menggendong cucunya.

Rukia masih tidak percaya orang tua macam dia bisa berkata seperti itu, seakan dia mengenal para shinigami saja. Itu penghinaan bukan? Yah, tidak semua shinigami seperti yang dikatakan kakek itu kan?

"Tunggu kek, kenapa anda bicara seakan anda tahu segalanya tentang kami, hanya gara-gara teman saya _tidak sengaja_ melukai cucu anda, bukan berarti anda bisa berkomentar omong kosong seperti itu kan?" protes Rukia panjang, membuat teman-temanya memandang tidak percaya padanya. Kakek itu juga melihat Rukia dengan pandangan yang lebih aneh lagi.

"Siapa namamu shinigami?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, dan siapakah anda?"

Kakek itu sedetik tampak kaget, tapi kemudian dia tertawa keras–mungkin gila. "Apa yang shinigami lakukan disini? Bukanya di Seireitei?" tanya kakek itu tiba-tiba sifatnya berubah drastis, membuat Hitsugaya yang maju sekarang.

"Kami mencari seorang quincy, apakah anda tahu dimana dia?" tanya Hitsugaya

Kakek itu cekikikan, "Hahaha! Mana mungkin seorang quincy tinggal di Soul Society? Jika ada, mungkin dia sudah gila," kata kakek itu masih terbahak.

"Tidak segila kau orang tua," gumam Ichigo pelan, tapi Rukia bisa mendengarnya. Walaupun Rukia menyodok perut Ichigo agar diam, tapi toh Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Menurut informasi dia tinggal di daerah gunung, apa anda tahu sesuatu?" tanya Hitsugaya mengabaikan fakta bahwa mungkin kakek itu memang gila.

"Gunung? Kalian ke gunung itu saja (Reichi menunjuk sebuah gunung yang tidak terlalu tinggi dekat mereka) Coba cari saja sebelum ayam jantan berkokok, di balik tirai hujan biasanya kau akan menemukan yang bercahaya menuntunmu untuk membuka jalan" kata Reichi, mengejutkan mereka semua, sementara sang kakek cuma tertawa mendengar pernyataan cucunya itu.

"A-apa?" tanya Hitsugaya masih tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya! Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Oh iya, yang bisa melewatinya hanya seorang perempun lho. Sampai jumpa shinigami!" kata kakek itu tiba-tiba, dia segera angkat kaki dengan Reichi yang masih menatap Rukia penuh minat.

Hening sesaat, lalu Ichigo berkata dengan semangat seakan baru mendapat pencerahan.

"Yaa! Itu mudah sekali kan, berarti kita harus ke gunung itu membawa persembahan ayam jantan!" kata Ichigo dengan begonya. Rukia memukul kepalanya keras, lalu berkata dengan bimbang.

"Sebelum ayam jantan berkokok, jelas maksudnya kita kesana saat subuh–––"

"Di balik tirai hujan, berarti kita harus mencari air terjun di sana. Tapi apa maksudnya 'yang bercahaya' dan 'membuka jalan'?" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengelus dagunya, terlihat sangat berpikir.

"Yang penting kita tahu ada dimana quincy itu, kita berangkat sekarang?" kata Hisagi yang disambut teriakan setuju dari Nel.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke gunung itu, walaupun Renji dan Ichigo terus berdebat seperti 'Apa kalian percaya pada anak ingusan?' atau 'Aku tidak percaya kita mendengarkan perkataan kakek yang tidak waras'

Merekapun sudah sampai kaki gunung ketika tiba-tiba hujan lebat turun, jika tidak dipaksa Hitsugaya, Rukia tidak akan mau berhenti. Tapi alasanya meyakinkan, mereka harus menunggu hingga subuh baru berangkat lagi.

Ichigo sebenarnya juga mau terus, tapi dia selalu mendapat glare dari Kon karena tidak memikirkan Rukia yang nanti kehujanan. Yah, tapi Rukia selalu begitu kan? Maksud Ichigo, Rukia tidaklah akan pingsan kalau hanya kehujanan. Dia kuat, dan Ichigo selalu mendukungnya jika berkaitan dengan petualangan seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin Rukia senang, Rukia tidak suka di kekang, seperti saat ini. Rukia dari tadi mondar-mandir dengan cemas, menunggu hujan reda. Mereka ada di sebuah gubuk yang sama sekali kosong dan jelek. Rukia dan Ichigo ada di depan, sedangkan yang lain di dalam untuk melihat-lihat.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti mondar-mandir?" sindir Ichigo yang lama-lama jengah juga melihatnya, Nel tidak dipunggungnya, dia sedang menggambar entah apa di dekat mereka.

"Kenapa hujanya lama sekali sih, Ichigo?" protes Rukia.

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya heran, "Sudahlah, kau itu duduk saja. Toh kita masih tidur malam ini disini, besok kan kita baru berangkat," jawab Ichigo sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di kursi panjang yang dia duduki.

"Arhh! Lama sekali," kata Rukia. Tapi akhirnya dia duduk juga disebelah Ichigo.

Hujan malah deras seperti badai, angin berhembus kencang sekali hingga pohon-pohon di depan mereka bergerak-gerak kencang. Saat itu juga Nel berkata dengan riangnya pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo, lihat! Ini kau lho," kata Nel sambil mengibaskan tanganya agar Ichigo mendekat. Dengan malas, Ichigo berdiri dan melihat apa yang digambar Nel di atas tanah.

"Hahahaha! Aduh, ya ampun! Makhluk apa itu?" tawa Rukia meledak saat melihat gambar Nel yang bukan main jeleknya. Tidak bisa disebut manusia malah gambarnya, karena hidungya berbentuk kotak dan matanya sungguh seperti kotoran.

"Ini Ichigo tahu!" protes Nel cemberut melihat Rukia yang masih tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya.

Belum sempat Ichigo protes, suara petir menggelegar memekakan telinga mereka. Membuat Nel terlonjak hampir menangis dan menempel kuat-kuat di punggung Ichigo.

Ichigo melirik Rukia–siapa tahu dia takut, tapi nyatanya Rukia sedang terbelalak. Entah apa yang dilihatnya sampai menganga begitu, dia menatap kaget ke arah hutan di depan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menepuk bahu Rukia.

Ichigo kaget saat Rukia meremas tangan Ichigo di bahunya, dia menggenggam tangan Ichigo kuat sekali, takut.

"Apa kau melihat itu?" tanya Rukia, dia terbelalak ketakutan menatap mata Ichigo.

Ichigo memincingkan mata untuk melihat hutan didepan mereka, hanya ada air dan pohon di depanya, "Lihat apa?"

Tapi Rukia tampaknya tidak begitu peduli Ichigo lihat atau tidak, dia sudah hampir menerobos hujan ketika Ichigo menahan tanganya.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat? Jangan kemana-mana!" kata Ichigo keras, sambil menahan kedua bahu Rukia agar tidak pergi.

Rukia terus menarap Ichigo, matanya masih melebar kaget, tapi betapa hati Ichigo mencelos saat tiba-tiba air mata Rukia jatuh.

"K-kenapa? Jangan seperti ini Rukia," kata Ichigo salah tingkah. Kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba menangis? Ichigo tidak berbuat apa-apa kan?

Rukia sendiri tampak kaget saat sadar air matanya jatuh, cepat-cepat dia menghapusnya. Ichigo jadi bingung sendiri, karena Rukia diam saja, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia terlihat masih agak shock.

"Tentu saja!" kata Rukia dengan nada marah-marah, Ichigo tertawa pelan. Lalu mengangkat kedua tanganya untuk diletakan di kedua pipi Rukia.

"Ini akan membuatmu hangat."

Ichigo nyengir saat Rukia menatapnya bingung, apapun itu, akan Ichigo lakukan supaya Rukia tidak ketakutan lagi. Dia senang, bisa menyentuh Rukia lagi. Di kesempatan sebelumnya, Ichigo belum benar-benar bisa sedekat ini dengan Rukia, dia belum bisa menghibur Rukia, padahal sejak pertemuan mereka kembali Rukia sudah banyak menolongnya.

"Ehemm!"

Ichigo––refleks, melepaskan tanganya dari pipi Rukia ketika Toushiro dan Ishida muncul dari dalam. Wajah Toushiro agak ketus saat berbicara, "hanya ada satu tempat tidur––itupun dari kayu dan tikar. Jadi Kuchiki saja yang tidur disana."

"Yeah, tentu Rukia harus tidur disana" kata Ichigo, _kau pikir aku idiot membiarkan seorang gadis tidur di luar?batin Ichigo._

"Hei hei, sudahlah. Kau tidur duluan saja Kuchiki," kata Ishida angkat bicara. Mungkin sadar kalau aura Ichigo dan Hitsugaya memanas.

"Tapi aku–––"

"Tidur sekarang, Rukia!" bentak Ichigo tanpa sadar. Dia hanya marah kenapa Toushiro selalu ikut campur urusan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Iya iya! Tidak perlu berteriak kan," jawab Rukia kini kelihatan tersinggung. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia melewati mereka dan masuk ke dalam gubuk.

"Aku tidur diluar saja," kata Ichigo. Ichigo tidak bisa lama-lama seruangan dengan Toushiro kalau dia semenjengkelkan saat ini.

"Memang aku peduli," kata Toushiro lalu beranjak ikut ke dalam.

"SHIT!" teriak Ichigo tertahan saking marahnya, dia menendang kursi panjang didepanya. Ishida malah terkekeh, terdengar mengejek.

"Memalukan, mau sok keren ya pakai mengalah tidur diluar segala. Padahal Hitsugaya bisa tidur seruangan dengan Kuchiki sepanjang malam," kata Ishida. Belum sempat Ichigo membuka mulut, dia sudah masuk ke dalam lagi.

Wait! Benar juga kata Ishida, Rukia akan tidur dikelilingi cowok-cowok brengsek itu. Kata pepatah, laki-laki sediam apapun bisa menjadi serigala berdarah panas jika ada didekat perempuan. Oh tidak, ini pertama kalinya Ichigo ingin Rukia tidur bersamanya. Hei! Terdengar aneh sekali itu Ichigo. Kau kan juga laki-laki berdarah panas?

Hujan sudah berubah menjadi gerimis, Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia yakin kalau sudah lewat tengah malam, dia terduduk. Melihat sekeliling, semua teman-temanya masih terlelap bahkan Renji mendengkur keras. Tapi pikiran tentang yang dilihatnya di hutan tadi terus menyodok otak Rukia. Tidak mungkin Rukia melihat sosok Kaien dan dirinya sendiri dari dalam hutan tadi. Tidak mungkin!

"Huff…" Rukia menghela napas panjang, tapi napasnya langsung tercekat ketika menatap dari jendela didekatnya. Matanya melebar, sampai-sampai dia terlonjak bangun untuk memastikan dia tidak gila, karena Rukia melihat dirinya sendiri dan Kaien di kegelapan hutan, lagi.

TBC

RnR?

Makasih yg udah review~ bantu bgt! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Haa, akhirnya update setelah sibuk tes masuk -'  
Maaf kalau ada kekurangan~

Enjoy :D

* * *

Saat perjalanan mencari air terjun subuh itu, Rukia berkali-kali memincingkan matanya untuk melihat di sekitar hutan yang berkabut tebal. Dia tidak yakin akan melihat Kaien dan dirinya sendiri lagi, tapi kejadian semalam membuatnya resah.

Rukia berjalan paling belakang dengan Ichigo––tak terkecuali Nel. Mereka melewati pepohonan yang basah oleh embun, dan hawa dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang Rukia. Hingga tiap kali dia bernapas, selalu mengeluarkan uap.

"Gila, dingin banget," kata Ichigo saat dia hampir terjungkal tersandung akar pohon yang menjulang.

Tapi Rukia tidak menanggapinya, mulutnya terlalu beku untuk dibuka. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin es. Tapi entah apa yang ada di gunung ini membuatnya Rukia menggigil. Saking dinginya, setiap kali melangkah kakinya terasa berat sekali.

Rukia sedang menyeka darah dipelipisnya karena tergores dahan, ketika dia mendengar sesuatu di sampingnya. Dia menoleh sangat cepat sampai otot lehernya mengejang, dan matanya kembali terbelalak. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri kali ini, dirinya berdiri tidak jauh dari Rukia. Dia tampak tersenyum pada Rukia sebentar, lalu beranjak pergi. Pikiran Rukia kosong saat dia meneriakan kata 'tunggu'. Rukia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi dia berlari menerobos pohon untuk mengejar dirinya sendiri.

Terengah-engah, Rukia menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat di kegelapan hutan apalagi ditambah kabut tebal. Mungkin Rukia sudah sinting mengira melihat dirinya sendiri dan terlalu idiot untuk mengejarnya. Tapi apapun yang dilihatnya, kini jelas Rukia tidak sinting. Karena dia melihat dirinya sendiri lagi beberapa meter darinya. Orang itu melambai pada Rukia sambil tersenyum, napas Rukia tercekat, ketika Rukia ingin menyentuhnya dia dikejutkan dengan suara berisik dari pohon dibelakangnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Rukia ketika seekor serigala yang luar biasa besar muncul dari balik pohon. Serigala yang berbulu seputih salju, matanya biru cemerlang manatap tajam Rukia. Serigala itu menggeram, dia hampir sebesar gajah. Dia berjalan mengitari Rukia, menatapnya seakan sedang berusaha menginterogasi Rukia. Tapi anehnya, disekitar leher serigala itu ada seperti asap putih melingkar. Tetap terlihat karena asap itu agak bercahaya, seperti arwah.

Rukia menggenggam erat zanpakutounya, dia masih balik menatap serigala itu. Pertama kalinya Rukia melihat serigala seindah itu, benar-benar anggun, tapi tajam. Karena serigala itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, Rukia angkat bicara.

"Hushh," kata Rukia mengusir, serigala itu malah menatap Rukia dengan pandangan kau-bodoh-sekali.

Saat Rukia akan protes pada serigala itu, teriakan seseorang membuat mereka menoleh. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya melompat melewati dahan pohon yang tumbang dengan gegabah. Mereka terlihat sangat panik.

"Hei Rukia–––_apa itu?_" kata Ichigo setengah berteriak, tapi begitu mereka melihat seekor monster besar dihadapan Rukia, Ichigo segera mengambil zanpakutounya dan menebaskanya pada serigala.

Tapi ternyata serigala itu sangat gesit, dia menghindar dan menggeram degan gigi-gigi tajamnya itu pada Ichigo. Matanya menatap Ichigo waspada, begitu juga Ichigo yang zanpakutounya hampir tepat di hidung si serigala.

Serigala itu menyerang Ichigo sangat cepat, tanpa mereka sadari. Dia sudah berhasil membuat lengan Ichigo sobek sedikit dan berdarah. Ichigo sama cepatnya dengan serigala itu, dia menebaskan zanpakutounya tapi sayangnya serigala itu menghindar hingga cuma kumisnya saja yang terpotong sedikit. Tapi efeknya luar biasa, serigala itu tampak murka dan siap mencabik Ichigo hingga mati ketika teman-teman Rukia tiba.

"Rukia!" teriak Renji, tapi dia langsung mundur kaget melihat pemandangan didepanya.

Serigala itu menggeram pada mereka semua, tapi sepertinya dia terlihat berpikir, dan tanpa menunggu seseorang untuk berbicara, serigala itu berlari menerobos hutan setelah sempat melirik Rukia dengan angkuh.

"Apa itu tadi~?" tanya Nel ketakutan dibalik punggung Ichigo.

Hitsugaya langsung menghampiri Rukia, dia mengguncangkan bahu Rukia cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Kuchiki?" tanyanya berusaha menutupi kepanikanya.

"Yaa, kurasa begitu," jawab Rukia bingung sendiri. Dia melihat satu persatu teman-temanya yang tampak sama khawatirnya. Tapi Rukia bersumpah melihat urat dikepala Ichigo berdenyut dan dia manatap marah pada Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba pergi sih?" kata Ichigo dengan nada tinggi, dia tampak marah.

"Soalnya–––"

"Hei dengarkan!" potong Ishida tiba-tiba. Mereka semua diam seketika, dan terdengarlah suara seperti deras air hujan.

"Yeah, kurasa kita sudah sampai tepat waktu," kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum puas.

Dan benar saja, ketika mereka melewati pohon yang sangat besar, dibaliknya ada sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi luar biasa indah.

Air terjun itu membentuk sebuah kolan bundar dibawahnya. Rukia terpesona sebentar sampai dia tiba di depan kolam.

Dia menoleh seraya bertanya, " 'yang bisa melewatinya hanya seorang perempuan lho' kata kakek itu kan. Apa itu artinya cuma aku yang bisa lewat?"

Semua orang menatap kaget perkataan Rukia, tapi Hitsugaya terlihat sangat berpikir.

"Jangan bodoh. Dibalik tirai hujan, berarti dibalik air terjun itu. Baik, aku akan kesana dulu," kata Hitsugaya tegas dan terdengar serius.

Rukia yakin mendengar Ichigo mencibir pelan. Lalu saat Hitsugaya mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air, dia berteriak keras sekali.

"PANAS!" pekiknya dan buru-buru mencabut kakinya dari air. Wajahnya tampak shock.

Rukia bingung mau khawatir atau tertawa, Ichigo, Renji, dan Hisagi malah terang-terangan tertawa. Nel dan Kon juga tertawa sampai berguling.

"Ahahaha! Ternyata cuma bisa sampai kaki, haha!" ejek Ichigo tertawa puas. Mau tak mau Rukia ikut tertawa pelan, yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Hitsugaya.

"Coba saja kau rasakan dan menangislah!" elak Hitsugaya menantang.

Ichigo dengan masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata berair, maju ke depan kolam. Seketika itu juga tawanya lenyap saat dia mencelupkan tanganya ke dalam air. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berkeringat dan hampir menguap.

"Panas banget!" pekiknya kaget. Hitsugaya cuma mendengus dan tertawa mencemooh.

Rukia tertawa juga, lalu mencoba mencelupkan tanganya ke dalam air, "Apanya yang panas? Airnya biasa saja kok––ahh! Sudah kubilang hanya perempuan saja yang bisa lewat kan? Kan kurasa aku bisa membuka jalan untuk kalian," kata Rukia berseri-seri.

Mereka saling pandang, dan mengangguk setuju, tapi Hitsugaya masih tampak berpikir keras.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kau membuka jalan Kuchiki? 'akan ada yang bercahaya' tapi apa? Bagaimana kalau kau harus menghadapi musuh di dalam sana? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu?" tanya Hitsugaya, nadanya meninggi.

Ichigo mendengus keras sekali, lalu berkata "Kau ini cerewet sekali, percaya dong pada Rukia!"

"Kau tidak bisa berpikir panjang, Kurosaki!"

"Ooh, maaf kapasitas otaku terbatas! Tidak seperti otak licin mu itu!"

Byuur!

Rukia tidak mendengarkan perdebatan mereka lagi karena dia sudah menceburkan diri ke kolam. Bagaimanapun juga dia yakin apa yang dilakukanya. Selama berenang ke arah air terjun, Rukia tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya terasa agak panas, dan dia melihatnya, mahluk aneh bergerombolan mengepungnya. Banyak sekali hingga Rukia heran kenapa tadi dia tidak bisa melihatnya di atas air.

Rukia mencabut zanpakutounya, tanpa berkata dia sudah berhasil membekukan sebagian mahluk-mahluk itu lalu menebasnya sampai menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Tapi betapa ngerinya Rukia saat sadar kalau mereka itu mayat hidup, dengan mata diblok putih, mereka terus-terusan mengepung Rukia. Bahkan sudah ada yang marik-narik hakamanya hingga robek disana-sini. Rukia marah, lalu menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah dan mengoleskanya disisi zanpakutounya. Zanpakutounya memanjang, dan dengan cepat Rukia menebaskan pedangnya yang panjang itu ke sekeliling danau. Rukia hampir tidak bisa menahan napasnya lebih lama lagi didalam air, dengan susah payah melepaskan diri dari beberapa mayat hidup itu (walaupun luka ada dimana-mana) Rukia berhasil melewati deru air terjun diatasnya. Terakhir kalinya, dia berhasil menendang wajah salah satu mayat yang berusaha memegang dadanya.

"Hahh..hah.." dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Rukia terduduk di batuan terjal yang licin dibalik air terjun. Tempat itu seperti gua yang dindingnya basah oleh air. Ngeri akan darah mengucur di bahu, tangan, dan kakinya, Rukia mencari-cari apa yang berchaya di sana. Walaupun rasanya mustahil karena Rukia hampir tidak bisa melihat apa-apa oleh kegelapan pekat.

Rukia menyipitkan matanya, mencari-cari selama hampir setengah jam apakah ada setitik cahaya walaupun itu kunang-kunang. Tapi hasilnya nihil, lalu dia berusaha masuk ke dalam gua lebih dalam, sekilas dia melihat gundukan batu berbentuk aneh. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan dingin yang menusuk, dia mendongak, dan ternyata ada lubang agak besar di atas. Rukia melihatnya, langit biru gelap dan Rukia baru sadar, kalau ini memang masih subuh. Dan kalau perkiraanya tidak salah, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit.

Benar saja, belum ada semenit dia menunggu, dia melihat cahaya matahari memasuki celah itu menerangi jalanan batu yang basah. Dan betapa kagetnya Rukia saat menyadari yang semula dikiranya gundukan batu tak berbentuk, sekarang perlahan bergerak dan bangkit. Dia melebarkan sayapnya, seekor burung hitam mengkilap menatapnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mirip gagak berbulu hitam, tapi burung itu benar-benar indah. Ekornya yang menjuntai berwarna putih kontras dengan badanya.

Rukia semakin panik karena matahari sudah terbit dan dia belum menemukan yang bercahaya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian dia membeku, dia sadar dia telah menemukanya. Burung itulah yang bercahaya, tertimpa sinar matahari. Burung itu akan menuntunya untuk membuka jalan pada teman-temanya.

Rukia mendekat pada burung itu, dan tanpa sadar dia mengelus bulunya. Burung itu tampak keenakan, lalu mulai terbang, Rukia berusaha mengejarnya. Burung itu terbang kea rah air terjun dan dia hinggap di dinidng yang basah. Lalu mematuk salah satu batu yang menonjol disana.

Rukia kaget setengah mati saat tiba-tiba tanah disekitarnya berguncang pelan, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia hampir terjungkal karena kaget melihat Ichigo menyeruak menembuas air terjun. Dia tampak sama kagetnya dengan Rukia, dan teman-temanya yang lain menyusul Ichigo, muncul satu persatu.

"Rukia––––" Renji tidak menyelasaikan teriakanya, dia mimisan hebat.

Rukia heran, dan metapa malunya dia saat sadar hakamanya sudah sobek sana-sini. Pahanya terekspose jelas, bahunya juga. Bahkan punggung Rukia hampir kelihatan semua.

Renji yang darahnya paling banyak mengucur dari hidung, diam-diam Hisagi sudah hampir mimisan, Ishida matanya terpejam dari tadi seakan menahan sesuatu, Ichigo ternyata sudah berpura-pura memeriknya dinding batu yang basah. Hanya Hitsugaya yang tampak normal, walaupun tercengang.

Hitsugaya mendekat pada Rukia, Rukia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya dia malu sekali berpenampilan seperti ini didepan seorang kapten.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya, dia melepas haori-nya dan memakaiakanya di tubuh Rukia.

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab, ada suara orang lain yang kedengaran senang.

"Jadi kalian berhasil kesini, shinigami? Rukia Kuchiki?"

Mereka semua menoleh, Renji yang darahnya masih menetes-netes terlihat semakin pucat menatap siapa yang baru datang dari kegelapan gua. Kakek-kakek yang mereka temui di pasar kemarin, berjalan dengan santainya ke arah mereka.

"K-kau––!" pekik Ichigo sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada kakek itu.

Kakek itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Seorang Kuchiki memang hebat ya. Mari-mari, sebelum kalian menyabut pedang kalian dan memenggal kepalaku, ada baiknya kita bicarakan di rumahku yang hangat dan nyaman."

Rukia tercengang, begitu juga teman-temanya. Renji yang sudah bisa menguasai diri, menawarkan Rukia untuk digendong, mengingat kaki Rukia bersimbah darah. Tapi Ichigo langsung memberikan Nel digendonganya, dan tanpa bicara lagi Ichigo tiba-tiba menggendong Rukia dipunggungnya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tapi akhirnya Rukia berbisik pada Ichigo bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ke gua tadi.

"Tiba-tiba ada gemuruh dan munculah jalan ke arah air terjun itu, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot kepanasan dia air itu. Kukira kau berhadil membuka jalan untuk kami, Rukia?"

"Ya memang, dingin sekali ya. Tadi aku dikeroyok sekumpulan mayat-mayat hidup," kata Rukia agak keras suapya teman-temanya yang lain bisa mendengar. Rukia mengeratkan peganganya di leher Ichigo.

"Kau diserang Inferi?" tanya Hitsugaya tampak kaget.

"Hahaha! Inferi suka sekali pada seorang gadis," komentar kakek itu tiba-tiba.

"Nah, ini dia rumahku. Kuharap ini tidak terlalu kecil dibandingkan rumah Kuchiki," kata kakek itu lagi, dia tersenyum nyengir, tak peduli seberapa ompongnya dia.

Setelah Rukia diberi baju ganti (kimono putih polos seperti yang biasa dia pakai dirumah), Rukia segera bergabung ke Ichigo dan yang lain utnuk menuntut penjelasan dari si kakek gila.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini kek?" tanya Ichigo memulai dnegan nada kurang sopan.

"Karena ini rumahku, anak muda,"

"Jangan bilang kalau anda adalah quincy yang kami cari?" tanya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"Jika kalian mengharapkan orang lain, sayangnya itu benar."

Mereka tercengang, Ichigo entah bagaimana bisa langung bersamaan saling pandang dengan Rukia. Rukia sudah diobati sana-sini, tapi dia masih tampak pucat. Ichigo merasa tidak terima, seharusnya kalau memang kakek ini yang dicari-cari, dia bisa saja langsung mengajak mereka menemui pedangnya tanpa membuat Rukia terluka.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak langsung mengajak kami kemari _sejak_ _awal?_" tanya Ichigo menahan nadanya tidak meninggi.

"Hahaha! Bagaimana bisa aku mempersilahkan dengan senang hati segerombolan shinigami untuk minum teh dirumahku begitu saja?"

"Tapi gara-gara kau Rukia terluka, tahu tidak!" bentak Ichigo akhirnya. Rukia menyodok tulang rusuknya agar diam, Ichigo cemberut.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku meberikan perlindungan terbaik agar tak sembarang orang bisa memasuki daerah rumahku. Kalau boleh aku bertanya, apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian mencari orang tua tak berdaya seperti aku?"

"Mencari pedang, untuk menebas leher misalnya?" jawab Ichigo cepat, kentara sekali ditujukan pada si kakek.

Kakek itu tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi, "Kau ini kurang ajar sekali ya, tapi tidak apa-apa, tak apa-apa. Aku suka keberanianmua, nak. Yah, kurasa kita sudah saling tahu sekarang. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, lalu bicara lagi?" tawar kakek itu sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo tidak tahu apa kakek ini berpura-pura atau tidak, dia terlihat sangat tenang menghadapi mereka semua. Ingin rasanya Ichigo mengguncang-guncangkan kakek itu suapaya bisa menunjukan dimana pedang itu disimpan, tapi dia mendapat glare dari Rukia terus.

"Siapa namamu kek?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba, tampak seperti menanyakan nama seorang anak TK.

"Reiko Ren, panggil saja aku kakek oke?" katanya. Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil, "Kakak~" Reichi berlari dan jatuh dipelukan Rukia. Menggeliat-geliat pelan dengan manja, membuat Ichigo ingin menonjoknya.

Setelah makan, ternyata si kakek hanya ingin bicara pada Hitsugaya dan Ishida. Ichigo kesal setengah mati, karena kakek itu menyuruh mereka menikmati apa saja yang ada di rumah itu. Rumahnya memang besar bergaya jepang seperti rumahnya Rukia, bahkan katanya ada pemandian air panasnya juga. Di halaman depan tampak hamparan kebun sayur dan bunga yang ditata rapi. Ichigo yakin seharusnya kakek itu seorang pensiunan kalau di dunia nyata. Siapa sangka dia seorang quincy.

Setelah agak siang, ternyata awan mendung lagi membawa angin yang agak besar. Tapi sama sekali tidak menandakan akan turun hujan. Ichigo sering merasa kedinginan sejak di gunung ini, hawanya dingin terus. Karena itu Ichigo memutuskan meninggalkan Renji dan Hisagi yang terlelap tidur dari tadi di kamar. Beruntung Nel sudah tidur berpelukan dengan Kon di kamar sebelah saat Ichigo mengintipnya.

Ichigo menguap lebar saat dia melihat dibalik pintu belakang, ternyata memang ada sumber air panas disana. Dengan semangat agak bangkit, Ichigo segera mengambil handuk sembarangan yang ada didekatnya dan menutup pintu belakang agar tak diganggu.

Setelah melepas pakain shinigaminya, dia hanya mengenakan handuk dan segera menceburkan diri ke kolam yang dikelilingi pohon bambu itu. Yah, rasanya pegal ditubuhnya agak berkurang. Malah rasanya Ichigo senang sekali bisa menikmati hal senormal ini ditengah perang. Ichigo bersandar pada batu besar di tengah kolam itu, tapi instingnya sebagai shinigami membuatnya menoleh ke balik batu.

Hatinya mencelos, tiba-tiba saja jantungya berdengup kencang sekali sampai tubuhnya berkeringat. Rukia bersandar pada batu itu juga, dengan mata terpejam––tidur. Beruntungnya, Rukia––Ichigo tidak sengaja melirik ke tubuhnya, masih menggunakan handuk putih terlilit dari dada sampai––Ichigo tak sanggup melihat lagi. belum pernah Ichigo melihat tubuh Rukia sejelas ini, atau tepatnya tubuh cewek.

Gawat, Ichigo mau mimisan.

TBC

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

Aaaaa, dengan galau saya bikin fanfic ini. Readers doakan saya spya jadi anak sma ya~  
Maaf baru bisa bales review, mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan :D  
Enjoy~

* * *

Ichigo hampir terpeleset saking kagetnya saat Rukia membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Sedetik, udara terasa menyusut, membuat Ichigo sulit bernapas.

"_AAAAARHH_––––!"

Ichigo tidak sadar kenapa tanganya reflek membekap mulut Rukia dan mengapitnya di batu besar tadi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo bego.

Rukia menapis tangan Ichigo keras sekali, dia terlihat murka walaupun wajahnya merona merah. Ya ampun, Ichigo tidak pernah melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah sempurna. Sepertinya Ichigo baru sadar, Rukia juga seorang _cewek_.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya _dasar mesum_!" pekik Rukia sambil menonjok hidung Ichigo hingga berdarah-darah, syukurlah, Ichigo jadi bisa mimisan sepuasnya.

Ichigo bingung mau apa, dia tidak pernah merasa se-ling lung begini. Ichigo tidak pernah ling-lung terhadap seorang gadis, tidak pernah, apalagi pada Rukia Kuchiki.

Dugggh!

Ichigo terpental hingga tubuhnya menggesek batuan di pinggir kolam, Rukia baru saja menendangnya dengan kekuatan super. Oh tidak, Ichigo bergidik saat Rukia dengan-wajah-monsternya mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Dia terlihat murka sekali, tanganya terkepal kuat-kuat siap menghajarnya, hingga membuat Ichigo berkeringat banyak.

"H-hei Rukia dengarkan dulu–––"

Brakkk!

Untunglah Ichigo sempat menghindar saat Rukia meremukan lantai batu dua senti dari tempat Ichigo tadi. Rukia berusaha memukul Ichigo lagi, tapi entah bagaimana Ichigo berhasil menahan tangan Rukia dan terjatuh di lantai batu yang basah. Dengan Ichigo di atas Rukia.

Glek!

Seumur hidup, Ichigo belum pernah membayangkan posisi ini dengan seorang cewek––Rukia. Ichigo menelan ludahnya, Rukia tampak kaget sekali saat melihat wajah Ichigo sangat-sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"K-kau membuatku malu idiot."

Oh my god, sekarang juga, Ichigo ingin menghilang ditelan bumi saking malunya! Wajah Rukia merah padam saat bilang itu, dan Ichigo sangat heran baru sadar kalau ternyata Rukia itu manis sekali. Betapa tersiksanya Ichigo menahan agar darah tak mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Ahah-h-ha-ha, lihat wajahmu merah tuh!" kata Ichigo sambil tertawa kaku, berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Tapi ternyata efeknya fatal, bukkanya marah, wajah Rukia malah tambah merah padam. Dan itu membuatnya tampak benar-benar seorang cewek, sangat manis. Ichigo tidak yakin wajahnya tidak merah sekarang.

Greeekk~!

"Yaah kita harus bicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut di–––––" perkataan si kakek terpotong melihat pemandangan ganjil di depan _mereka_.

"Kenapa berhenti––––APA-APAAN INI?"

Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh secapat mungkin, jantung Ichigo terasa berhenti sedetik begitu melihat siapa yang menggeser pintu. Dan Ichigo belum pernah sesiap ini untuk mati, karena semua teman-temanya plus si kakek dan Reichi, melihat posisi tidak asyik ini.

"A-APA INI? Ichigo kau apakan Rukia? K-k-kau bajingan mesum! Kubunuh kauu!" raung Renji menggelegar. Dia tampak ingin mencabut zanpakutounya, tapi ternyata mereka semua hanya mengenakan handuk saja. Tanpa pikir panjang, Renji segera menerjang ke arah Ichigo, tapi begitu ada di depan mereka dia mendadak berhenti, dan jelas langsung mimisan hebat melihat Rukia.

Semuanya hanya mengenakan handuk dan mereka pastilah bersiap-siap untuk mandi di air panas ini. Nel dan Reichi langsung berteriak tidak terima dan memukul mukul Ichigo. Ichigo segera berdiri lagi, sedangkan Rukia terduduk kaku.

Thousiro, yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat maju dengan wajah lebih menyeramkan dari Rukia tadi. "A-apa yang coba kau lakukan Kurosaki?" tanyanya dengan suara menahan amarah yang sangat.

"J-jangan salah sangka––––"

"Kurosaki kau benar-benar cari mati," potong Hisagi yang bertampang ngeri, walaupun ada darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

Ishida diam saja, tapi wajahnya bukan main merahnya. Dia mencoba sekeras mungkin tidak melirik ke arah Rukia, tapi menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan kau-lebih-idiot-dari-serangga.

"Kak Rukia~" rengek Reichi, dan tanpa di duga-duga dia menempel pada Rukia dan memegang dadanya.

Croot!

Ichigo tidak heran kalau Renji sudah hampir pingsan dengan darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya, Ichigo sendiri kini merasa akan mimisan lagi. Dada Rukia, dipegang-pegang oleh seorang anak kecil ingusan!

"Hey menyingkir!" pekik Ichigo tanpa sadar, dan mengangkat Reichi seperti mengangkat anak kucing kudisan.

Tapi celakanya, tangan Reichi menyeret handuk di dada Rukia hingga hampir lepas, dadanya sudah hampir terlihat jelas!

Renji pingsan.

Ichigo benar-benar mimisan kali ini, tapi dia buru-buru menyeka darah di hidungnya. Sedangkan Rukia buru-buru membenarkan posisi handuknya dengan gelagapan. Dia mendelik menakutkan pada mereka semua.

"C-CUKUP! Kau keluar dari sini Kuchiki!" teriak Thousiro ngosh-ngoshan, wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Oooh tidak tidak, Rukia Kuchiki pastinya tidak mau ketinggalan apa yang akan kita bicarakan kan, Kapten?" kata si kakek sambil tersenyum. Pastilah dia terlalu tua untuk mimisan melihat hal beginian saja.

"Nah, mari. Kita berbicara saling terbuka sambil berendam air panas di tengah hawa dingin ini, aku harap kalian semua bisa mengendalikan nafsu masing-masing kan," ajak si kakek yang tidak mengindahkan tatapan heran dari semuanya.

"Ayo masuk kak," ajak Reichi riang sambil menarik tangan Rukia agar masuk ke kolam lagi. entah mengapa Rukia menoleh cemas pada Ichigo, seakan meminta ijinya. Ichigo pura-pura mengamati jari-jari kakinya yang tampak lebih menarik sekali.

"Ayo ayo, air disini alami loh," ajak si kakek dengan riangnya. Ichigo ragu sejenak, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk juga.

Hisagi menyeret Renji yang setengah pingsan, Ishida masuk sambil berusaha keras tidak melihat Rukia, Thousiro yang paling cengo. Dia tampak akan protes, tapi melihat Ichigo memandangnya rendah sebagai pengecut, akhirnya dia ikut masuk juga.

Ichigo disebelah kanan Rukia, dan dia tidak tahan untuk tidak melempar Reichi yang terus menempel pada dada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Yaa, kudengar dari kapten kalian kalau Seireitei diserang ya?" tanya si kakek memulai, setelah diperhatikan Ichigo kaget kalau tubuh si kakek (walaupun banyak keriputan) tetap menunjukan otot yang kekar.

"Diserang oleh kaum mu sebenarnya," tambah Ichigo.

"Sejujurnya itu agak tidak sopan, nak. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau para quincy berani menyerang Seireitei. Pastinya mereka mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk menyatakan perang pada shinigami," kata si kakek sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Bukankah itu alasan kami datang kemari? Kami ingin mengambil pedang batu laut yang katanya ada pada anda," kata Thousiro. Ichigo baru sadar kalau dia ada di sebelah kiri Rukia, entah mengapa Ichigo bergeser beberapa senti mendekat pada Rukia.

"Hahaha, ya ya tentu aku tahu itu. Tapi sebenarnya aku agak enggan membantu sekumpulan shinigami yang dikirim Seireitei kesini, mengingat kalian sepertinya menganggap enteng misi ini,"

Ichigo agak kaget, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Jelas-jelas kami membutuhkan pedangnya sekarang!"

"Itulah yang kumaksud, nak. Kalian terlalu dipenuhi hasrat untuk mendapat pedang itu, kalian tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya––––"

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan agar kau memberikan pedang itu kek?" potong Rukia tiba-tiba. Mereka semua menoleh padanya––minus Renji.

"Nah nah, itu yang kusuka dari seorang Kuchiki. Mereka cerdas cepat tanggap (Ichigo terawa), sayangnya tidak banyak yang bisa kalian lakukan untukku."

"Apa maksudmu? Kami boleh ambil gratis begitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak gratis sebenarnya, mungkin kalian harus bayar dengan nyawa."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena pedangnya tidak ada padaku sekarang."

"APA? Kau mempermainkan kami ya orang tua!" pekik Ichigo dan Renji hampir bersamaan.

Kakek itu tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi, "Pedang itu memang miliku, tapi sedang kutitipkan pada Momo!"

Hening lama, mereka pastilah sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing. "Kau menitipkanya pada Hinamori?" tanya Thousiro, tampak kaget. Ichigo juga berpikir begitu, tapi pasti tidak akan terjadi perang kalau pedang itu ada di tangan shinigami kan?

"Siapa Hinamori? Makudku Momo yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahku, dia serigala yang baik."

Ichigo bertampang tolol, dia jadi yakin 100% kalau kakek itu sinting. Jadi bisa dikatakan pedang itu tulang dan diberikan pada anjing peliharaanyakah? Mungkin Ichigo juga yang idiot karena terlalu percaya pada orang tua gila.

"Apa mungkin serigala yang sangat besar berwarna putih?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

Oh, Ichigo baru ingat. Jangan-jangan memang benar serigala yang menyerang Ichigo subuh tadi.

"Wah, kalian sudah bertemu denganya? Bukankah dia teman yang asyik diajak ngobrol?"

Ichigo tertawa, "Apa dia sama tidak warasnya denganmu kek?"

Duuk!

Ichigo kaget ternyata si kakek punya kekuatan luar biasa untuk memukul kepala Ichigo. Si kakek agak tampak tersinggung, tapi dia langsung tertawa lagi.

"Dia bisa bicara sebenarnya, dia serigala arwah. Serigala yang menjaga arwah-arwah yang ada di gunung ini, di gunung ini, kau bisa melihat orang-orang yang kaukenal yang sudah mati. Setidaknya hati mereka masih berkumpul di gunung ini."

Mereka kaget dalam diam, jadi serigala itu sergiala suci? Dia serigala yang memegang kunci peperangan di Seireitei. Dan Ichigo sudah bertarung denganya sejak pertama ketemu, gawat, jika yang dikatakan si kakek benar kemungkinan si serigala tak akan senang kalau melihat Ichigo lagi. Dan hawa dingin di gunung ini, pastilah arwah-arwah.

"Jadi," ucap kakek karena tidak ada yang bicara lagi "Kalian harus bertemu dengan Momo dan membujuknya untuk meminjamkan pedang batu laut itu."

"Kenapa tidak anda saja? Dia kan peliharaan anda?" tanya Hisagi.

"Hei! dia akan mencabikmu kalau kau menyebutnya peliharaan. Aku mempercayakan pedang itu padanya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, dan kami sudah menganggap kalau pedang itu adalah miliknya sekarang."

Ichigo langsung lemas, jauh-jauh datang kesini ternyata hanya untuk mengambil pedang dari seekor binatang abnormal.

"Aku akan menunjukan jalanya besok––itupun kalau kalian bersikap baik padaku, jadi aku persilahkan kalian menikmati apapun yangada dirumahku. Terlebih aku sudah pernah berhutang nyawa pada seorang bangsawan Kuchiki," kata kakek itu sambil tersenyum benar-benar bijaksana.

Kemudian dia beranjak mentas dari kolam sambil berkata akan menyiapkan makan malam. Reichi, setelah dipaksa-paksa melepas dada Rukia, dia ikut kakeknya ke dalam. Sedangkan Nel dan Kon dipaksa ikut juga oleh Reichi. Sekarang tinggalah para Shinigami plus satu quincy.

* * *

Sorenya, ternyata mereka sudah disuruh-suruh kakek untuk membantunya berkebun. Rukia senang sekali diajak Reichi untuk memetik strawberry, apalagi tak henti hentinya dia tertawa melihat Renji atau Ichigo yang paling kerap dipukul kakek karena tidak becus mencabut kentang. Setidaknya, Rukia bisa melupakan kegelisahanya tentang apa yang di katakan kakek tadi.

"Kuchiki, petik strawberry-nya," kata Hitsugaya mengagetkan lamunanya. Rukia buru-buru memetik strawberry yang merah sebelum tadi malah memetik daun.

"Apa yang menganggumu Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya tanpa melihatnya.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Rukia kaget, dan bertambah kaget saat ada sesuatu mendarat di bahunya.

"Gyaaaaa! Makhluk apa ini!" pekik Rukia ketakutan setengah mati. Sampai-sampai tidak sadar melompat ke pelukan Hitsugaya, dia mengalungkan tanganya di leher Hitsugaya erat sekali.

"Singkirkan ini taichou!" kata Rukia yang sekarang sudah berkeringat dingin, dia bahkan tidak sanggup melihat belalang yang menempel dengan santainya di bahunya.

Rukia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, belum pernah dia setakut ini bahkan Rukia lebih memilih digeromboli Inferi lagi. Dia sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran saat mendengar Hitsugaya berkata.

"S-sudah kubuang Kuchiki."

Rukia membuka matanya lega, tapi langsung mendelik pada Hitsugaya yang tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha, tidak kusangka kau lebih takut pada serangga dari pada mayat hidup," kata Hitsugaya di sela-sela tawanya. Rukia cemberut, dia tidak sadar tanganya masih terkalung di leher Hitsugaya, dan wajahnya tidak lebih jauh dari tiga senti.

Mereka bertatapan lama sekali, Rukia tidak tahu kenapa Hitsugaya menatapnya seakan mencoba mengetahui apa yang ada dalam otak Rukia. Jika Hitsugaya ingin tahu, Rukia sedang kacau. Berkat perkataan si kakek tadi sukses membuatnya teringat masa lalu. Masa lalu yang menyakitkan, sakit sekali sampai Rukia tidak sadar air matanya meluncur ke bawah.

"K-kuchiki!" pekik Hitsugaya kaget. Tapi walaupun Rukia ingin berhenti menangis, air matanya malah tambah mengalir.

"K-kenapa kau menangis, eh?" tanya Hitsugaya yang terdengar panik.

"Huuaa~ makhluk tadi mengerikan sekali," rengek Rukia tanpa sadar–––bohong, tapi bagaimanapun dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Sekilas, Rukia yakin Hitsugaya sudah tertipu karena dia mendengar tawa dari sang kapten.

"Kok sampai nangis segala sih?" tanya Hitsugaya masih agak terkekeh, dan entah Hitsugaya sadar atau tidak, dia mengangkat tanganya dan mengelus pipi Rukia––menghapus air matanya.

Rukia melebarkan mata menatap Hitsugaya, tercengang. Hitsugaya masih tersenyum tapi begitu melihat Rukia, wajahnya berubah merah padam. Dia gelagapan setengah mati, lalu cepat-cepat melepas tanganya dari pipi Rukia. Sepersekian detik, Rukia merasa jantungya berdebar lebih cepat, karena tidak pernah ada seorang laki-laki yang menghapuskan air matanya.

"Wah wah, kupikir kau pacarnya si rambut orange itu!"

Mereka menoleh cepat, Rukia melepas tanganya dari leher Hitsugaya. Si kakek berdiri di dekat mereka dengan senyum yang membuat mereka berdua malu. Apalagi Hitsugaya, tidak ada apa-apa dia protes dengan wajah merah padam lalu marah-marah sendiri, kemudian pergi begitu saja sambil tetap mengomel.

Rukia hanya mengangkat alis melihat tingkah Hitsugaya yang tidak jelas, kemudian bahunya di tepuk si kakek.

"Anak muda sekarang berani berani ya," komentar si kakek sambil tersenyum.

"Aaa kakek jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Haha, tapi memang kupikir kau itu pacarnya si pemarah itu lho," kata kakek sambil menunjukan dagu ke arah Ichigo yang sedang menendag Renji karena makan pisang terus.

Rukia heran, tapi baru kali ini Rukia merasa malu ada yang bilang Ichigo pacarnya.

"Sudah banyak yang bilang kok," jawab Rukia pura-pura acuh, lalu menambahkan "Yaaa, daripada memikirkan aneh-aneh ayo kita makan malam kek! Langit sudah hampir gelap!" ajak Rukia sambil merangkul lengan si kakek dan menyeretnya pergi.

Saat matahari terbenam, langit sudah berubah jadi ungu kehitaman membawa angin yang dingin ke bawah. Tapi tidak di halaman rumah si kakek quincy. Mereka mengelilingi api unggun dan sedang menikmati apa saja yang bisa mereka bakar di api, itu saran Rukia. Mereka duduk melingkar, dan Rukia tidak pernah tahu kalau kakek bisa melucu. Cukup lucu hingga membuat Hitsugaya terbahak-bahak. Ichigo dan Renji sudah hampir terguling menahan tawa.

"Hahaha! Mana orang-orang di pasar mengira paman-paman itu yang meremas dada seorang ibu di pasar. Mereka menggebuki dan membuangya ke sungai, padahal itu salah Reichi."

"Hahahah! Ternyata cucumu itu memang mesum hah!" kata Ichigo sambil memandang Reichi, Reichi tampak tidak senang pada Ichigo dan menjulurkan lidahnya padanya. Ichigo kaget dan teampak siap memukul Reichi jika saja dia tidak kembali menempel ke dada Rukia dan meremasnya pelan.

Cltaaak!

Ichigo dan Renji tampak sudah mematahkan kayu bakar dengan garang. Tapi Rukia hanya tersenyum manis pada Reichi, membuat anak itu semakin memeluk Rukia dengan manja.

Mereka bercerita seru tentang peperangan jaman si kakek quincy, tentang hollow, atau pedang. Rukia tidak begitu ingin mendengarkan hal-hal yang sudah pasti akan ada darah atau luka, hal itukan sudah pasti jadi untuk apa mereka berdebat panjang. Rukia menguap, Nel sudah tidur di sebelah Rukia sambil memeluk Kon. Membuat Kon tidak bisa ikut menempel di dadanya.

Rukia terkekeh sebentar, lalu hawa dingin menyerangnya lagi, tapi kini Rukia sadar bukan dingin oleh angin tapi karena arwah. Rukia tersenyum janggal sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar, kelihatanya tidak ada yang memperhatikanya bangkit karena tidak ada pertanyaan.

Semilir angin membuat rambutnya berkibar, Rukia heran dia masih bisa begitu santainya berjalan-jalan di samping rumah kakek, di kebun bunga, sementara di Seireitei orang-orang yang dicintainya berperang. Mempertaruhkan nyawa, dan Rukia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Rukia terduduk di teras kayu, seakan di bom, Rukia tidak bisa membendung air matanya lebih lama lagi. Dia menangis karena sedang kacau, sialnya ada yang memergokinya sedang menangis.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dia tampak kaget melihat Rukia.

Mungkin karena Rukia tidak menjawab, Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya. Dia tampak cemas melihat Rukia. "Kenapa sih kau nangis?"

Seharusnya Rukia marah, mengusir Ichigo atau bilang 'itu bukan urusanmu', tapi malah air matanya tumpah lebih banyak. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Mereka disana sedang berjuang, dan aku malah tidak berbuat apa-apa disini. Bodoh sekali aku,"

"Ya ampun! Ternyata kau memikirkan itu! Sudahlah, bukankah kau bilang perang selalu di tunda malam hari. Jadi, kurasa mereka sedang tidak ngapa-ngapain di sana."

Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo, walaupun dia baru sadar perkataan Ichigo itu benar. Ichigo protes, tapi Rukia memikirkan hal lain.

"Apa kau melihat ibumu di gunung ini, Ichigo?" kaliamat meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Ichigo tampak kaget, lalu berkata "Kenapa kau pikir aku akan melihat ibuku di sini?"

"Tidak ya? Tapi kenapa sih, aku harus melihatnya."

"Melihat siapa? Waktu ada di pondok itu?"

"Kenapa aku harus melihat orang yang kucintai, kenapa aku harus melihat kak Hisana." Kata Rukia muram, tentu saja, betapa bodohnya Rukia mengira dia melihat dirinya sendiri di sepanjang hutan. Dia baru sadar dia melihat Hisana.

"Kakakmu?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Kenapa kau harus melihat Kaein, kenapa sih?" kata Rukia seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo sebelumnya. Hanya itu yang di sesalkan Rukia, melihat Kaien rasanya begitu menyesakan, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Siapa Kaien?" tanya Ichigo kini mengangkat alisnya tinggi sekali, heran luar biasa.

Tapi Rukia tidak menjawab, air matanya yang jatuh lagi menjelaskan pertanyaan Ichigo. Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis sejak dia melihat merka berdua. Rukia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot menutupi isakanya yang semakin keras.

Braak!

Mata Rukia membulat sempurna melihat mata Ichigo yang jaraknya tidak ada sejengkal dari matanya. Tangan Ichigo ada di kanan kiri pinggul Rukia, wajahnya murka, kontras dengan wajah Rukia yang kini entah mengapa jadi merah. Percaya atau tidak dia deg-degan akan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo.

TBC

RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

Aigoo, lama sekali ya updatenya, maap :D

Maaf kalau ada kekurangan ya :)

Enjoy

* * *

Ichigo benci sekali melihat air mata berlelehan di pipi gadis didepanya, sangat benci, saking bencinya dia sudah melakukan hal di luar nalar. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti, sedikit lagi bibirnya akan menempel pada bibir itu, ketika dia merasakan tendangaan tak berarti di pipinya. Sama sekali tidak sakit melihat yang menendang hanyalah segumpalan kapas tak berarti. Tapi efeknya luar biasa mengagetkanya, membuat otaknya sadar kembali, kenyataan mendamprat otaknya keras-keras, membuatnya melebarkan mata kaget melihat wajah Rukia yang sudah hampir bersentuhan dengan wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau idiot brengsek!" teriak suara cempreng seorang boneka singa mengaung didekat mereka.

Ichigo refleks berdiri, kaget akan apa yang akan dilakukanya tadi, dia bingung mau bilang apa. Kon masih berusaha menonjok-nonjokanya dan betapa sialnya dia, saat melihat Thousiro, Nel, dan si kakek berdiri di dekat pintu, memandang Ichigo dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Si kakek tertawa, Ichigo sudah tak bisa membandingkan mana ingus mana air mata di wajah Nel, dan Thousiro wajahnya pucat seakan mau mati.

"Aku mau pergi makan," hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Dia tidak tahan berlama-lama di luar. Apalagi, mungkin tidak ada keberanian lagi untuk menatap mata Rukia.

Ichigo pergi melewati Thousiro yang masih membatu, berusaha mengabaikan Nel yang merengek-rengek dan menempel di kakinya. Tapi ingin rasanya dia mencabuti sisa gigi si kakek sampai mati. Bagaimana bisa! Bagaimana bisa Ichigo bodoh sekali teringat kata-kata si kakek saat di api unggun, dan dia teringat ketika bersama Rukia. 'Kurasa Rukia-chan lagi bersedih lho, kalau jaman dulu ciuman adalah paling efektif membuat seorang gadis terhibur, cobalah pada pacarmu'. Ya ampun!

Ichigo meledak saat ada di dapur, buru-buru dia meminum segelas air. Berusaha memadamkan api yang bergejolak di wajah dan dadanya yang memanas. Maluuuu sekali!

* * *

Pagi itu sama mendungnya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, langit kelabu membawa titik-titik air kecil turun. Rukia mendongak, hujan gerimis kecil membuat hawa bertambah dingin. Lalu berteriak ke dalam rumah, "Ayo berangkat!" teriak Rukia penuh semangat. Langsung terdengar gederebugan dari dalam, dan Rukia tidak menyangka kalau yang pertama mendaratkan pelukan ke dadanya adalah Kon.

"Berhasil mengalahkan Reichi, eh?" tanya Rukia sambil terkekeh, mamandang wajah Kon yang terbenam di hakamanya.

"Setelah si idiot mesum itu coba lakukan, aku tidak akan lepas darimu nee-san!" jawab Kon.

Saat itu juga teman-temanya dengan wajah kuyu masih mengantuk, keluar dengan enggan. Apalagi Renji seperti mayat hidup kurang tidur, sepertinya pesta kemarin membuatnya kelelahan. Si kakek datang sambil tersenyum pada Rukia, Rukia balas senyum orang tua itu. tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap saat melihat Ichigo, yang selalau bersikap seperti orang buta kalau didepan Rukia. Rukia sendiri tidak mengerti, apa yang coba di lakukan Ichigo kemarin. Yang pasti wajah Ichigo tidak bisa lepas dari pikiranya semalaman.

"Jadi, langsung saja kek. Dimana serigala itu?" tanya Hisagi tiba-tiba saat mereka bershunpo melewati batang batang pohon. Tapi karena si kakek tidak bisa shunpo, dengan penuh keengganan akhirnya Ichigo mau menggendong si kakek yang memasang puppy-eyesnya itu, Rukia yakin Ichigo mau karena jijik.

Si kakek memutuskan Reichi supaya jaga rumah dengan Ishida, walaupun awalnya Ishida menolak keras. Tapi dia setelah dibujuk-bujuk dengan limpahan buku tentang quincy oleh si kakek, akhirnya dia mau menjaga rumah dan Reichi dan Nel.

"Beruntung sekali cuaca hari ini dingin, Momo akan lebih senang tinggal di gua hangatnya itu kurasa."

Maka dari itu mereka bershunpo ke tempat yang lebih tinggi, lebih gelap, dan berhawa sangat dingin. Walaupun jelas itu pagi hari, tapi dinginya luar biasa, sinar matahari dihalang oleh awan-awan kelabu yang menikitkan air hujan. Pohon-pohon yang mereka lewati basah oleh embun dan berkabut. Entah mengapa perasaan Rukia jadi tidak enak, seakan kabut yang menyelimuti mereka membawa kesan dingin yang luar biasa.

Saat itu Hitsugaya mendekat padanya, "Apa kau merasakanya Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya dekat sekali denganya, berbisik.

Rukia mengangguk singkat, kini kemampuan mendeteksi adanya musuh sangat meningkat pada Rukia. Hawa ini bukan hanya dari para arwah, dan tepat sekali tebakanya. Karena selang sedetik sebuah cero merah meluncur nyaris mengenai Renji yang paling depan.

Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat ada bayangan bayangan hitam menjulang tinggi di belakang mereka. "Kenapa ada menos disini!" tanya Hisagi saat dia manarik keluar zanpakutounya, memutarnya dan menebaskanya pada sekumpulan hollow yang tiba-tiba muncul menyerbu mereka. Hollow agak lemah, tapi menos yang banyak dan kuat.

Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Renji sudah ada di langit dan menebas-nebaskan zanpakutou mereka. Rukia dan Hisagi di geromboli hollow, tapi dalam sekejap mereka sudah bisa mengalahkan semua hollow yang wajahnya jelek sekali. Lalu melompat ke udara dan ikut bergabung melawan para menos.

"Tsukishiro!" pekik Rukia, dan menyemburlah es membentuk lingkaran di sekitar musuh, lalu membekukan apapun yang ada dalam lingkaran itu dari tanah sampai langit dan menghancurkannya.

"Aku suka es itu!" kata si kakek terkekeh. Tak jauh dari Rukia, dia berdiri di pucuk pohon yang laing tinggi, dan dia melepaskan panah-panah cahaya yang berwarna biru cemerlang dari tanganya. Rukia terpesona sesaat, dia tidak menyangka si tua itu bisa melancarkan serangan-seangan tepat sasaran dengan santainya.

"Awas!"

Dan belum sempat Rukia menghindar, cero si menos yang hampir mengenainya berhasil di patahkan oleh Ichigo. Dia berdiri di depan Rukia, dengan gayanya yang biasa, tapi membuat Rukia tercengang. Ingatan saat ichigo menyelamatkanya waktu akan di eksekusi kembali menggerayanginya, punggung Ichigo, seringainya saat menoleh pada Rukia, membuat Rukia tak bisa memebuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Payah," katanya sambil memasang seringai menjengkelkanya itu. tapi Rukia tidak begitu mendengarkan, dia, sedang terpesona oleh idiot di depanya. Ichigo tampak rikuh saat Rukia terus melihatnya dengan mata violetnya yang besar bulat.

"Teruskan saja, tak usah pedulikanku! Biarkan aku mati bersama para mayat busuk ini!" teriak seseorang di bawah mereka.

Mereka menunduk, Hisagi dan Renji sudah hampir tak kelihatan di kerumunan Inferi kalau saja mereka tak melihat rambut merahnya Renji. Rukia turun kebawah, tapi Ichigo dan Hitsugaya tetap ada di atas melawan empat menos.

Zrasssshh!

Darah muncrat saat Rukia menebaskan zanpakutounya langsung pada tiga Inferi, Inferi kali ini lebih jelek dan menjijikan dari yang dia lihat di air. Mereka berkulit kisut, sampai hanya tulang saja mata merekapun putih semua tidak fokus. Menyerang membabi buta, mencakar, menyekek dan menggigit. Rukia sudah digigit di lenganya, tapi langsung balas memenggal kepala Inferi itu.

"Ya ampun, mereka banyak sekali!" teriak Renji tidak sabar, dan zabimaru meliuk-liuk melemparkan para Inferi.

"Gaaaaaarghh!" mereka berkata tidak jelas, dan Rukia kaget saat ada Inferi yang besar sekali, hampir lima meter mendatangi mereka.

"Mungil sekali dia!" kata Hisagi tertawa getir, tapi dia terlalu seibuk oleh hollow yang baru datang. Inferi itu semakin dekat, dan Rukia sudah mengeluarkan moster es-nya, menggerogoti si Inferi. Inferi besar itu kalang kabut, melolong kesakitan dengan suara yang mengerikan, dan ambruk mengahntam Rukia, zanpakutounya terlepas dari tanganya.

Gawat, saat Rukia akan mengambil zanpakutounya, sesuatu yang mengherankan terjadi. Ada panah cahaya hijau kebiruan meluncur menyerempet pipinya. Rukia mendongak, membuang pikiran kalau si kakek yang ternyata berkhianat. Dan di atasnya, sesosok manusia atau apa, sedang bersiap melancarkan panah cahaya yang lebih besar.

Duaarr!

Untunglah Rukia sempat menghindar, "Hadou #73, Souren Soukatsui!"

DUARRH!

Ledakan reiatsu berwarna biru mungkin berhasil, Rukia memincingkan mata untuk melihat si quincy. Matanya melebar, "Gochuutekkan!" pekik Rukia, karena telat sedetik saja dia akan mati. Lima pilar besar untuk menghantam dan mengunci lawan, sudah berhasil membuat si quincy tak bergerak.

Rukia mengambil zanpakutounya yang jadi tontonan para Inferi, menebas mereka sebentar, dan menghamppiri si quincy yang berdarah-darah, terkunci tidak bergerak. Quincy itu jakung, berambut hitam legam, dan wajahnya bengis.

"Hahh..hah, jangan pikir kau menang shinigami! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Pelarian pengecut, eh?"

Plak!

Rukia menampar quincy itu sampai pipinya berdarah, marah sekali. Rukia tak ingin menggunakan zanpakutounya, dia meninju si quincy berkali-kali sampai tanganya sendiri berdarah dan kebas.

Bughh! Buug!

"Hentikan Kuchiki,"

Rukia menoleh marah saat Hitsugaya datang dan menahan tanganya untuk tidak menonjok si quincy yang sudah setengah pingsan, wajahnya berdarah banyak sekali. Tapi Rukia belum puas, sama sekali belum. Setelah tindakan para quincy yang menyusahkan Seireitei, membuat mereka menumpahkan darah demi melayani tindakan egois quincy. Sekarang Rukia benci sekali, benci pada para quincy yang tak tau malu.

BUUGH!

"Sudah kubilang CUKUP!" bentak Hitsugaya menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia yang terangkat ke atas, bersiap memukul lagi.

Hitsugaya menatap Rukia lekat, Rukia tahu ekspresi Hitsugaya kalau sedang marah. Dia diam saja, hanya dengan tatapan matanya dia menyuruh Rukia tidak terlalu bertidak keterlaluan. Tapi apanya yang keterlaluan? Ingin sekali Rukia membunuh musuh yang membuat pertumpahan darah, Rukia hanya tidak ingin ada yang terenggut dari hidupnya lagi. Tidak.

Dukk!

Rukia menjatuhkan kakinya keras sekali di leher si quincy, apakah patah atau tidak, dia tidak peduli. Seberapapun Hitsugaya coba menghentikan tanganya, dia masih punya kaki, atau yang lain.

"Kuchiki!"

Braak

Hitsugaya menahan kedua tangan Rukia dan mengapitnya di pohon, dia berang. Tapi tidak se-berang Rukia, "Mereka sampah!" bela Rukia.

"Sudah jelas," kata Hitsugaya, masih menatap Rukia lekat.

"OI! Kalian ini jangan bertengkar!" mereka berdua menoleh, Renji, Ichigo dan Hisagi sudah ke tempat si quincy. Di susul si kakek yang alisnya berkerut banyak, tampak heran menatap si quincy. Ternyata semua menos, hollow, dan Inferi sudah berhasil di kalahkan.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya si kakek dnegan suara yang ringan dan tenang.

"Kau, kau kah si quincy pengkhianat! Pengecut! Lari dari kami, bersembunyi di hutan seperti binatang tua!"

Rukia memberontak untuk menghajar si quincy, tapi Hitsugaya menahanya kebih keras. Tapi ternyata sudah ada yang menendang wajah si quincy, Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau kemari! Dikirim bos mu untuk memata-matai orang tua bau?" tanya Ichigo galak, tapi Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Cih! Uhuuk (si quincy muntah darah), kalian shinigami menjijikan. Aku hanya bertugas mengamati keadaan luar medan perang. Dan beruntungnya aku menemukan sekumpulan kecoa tak berguna kan?"

"Yeah, beruntung kau karena pedangku sudah lama tak memenggal sampah."

Crash!

Rukia tidak memejamkan matanya, Ichigo baru saja menebas leher si quincy tanpa perasaan. Tapi Hitsugaya langsung berteriak marah, "Bodoh! Kita seharusnya bisa dapat informasi apa yang terjadi di Seireitei!"

Ichigo tampak kaget, pasti berpikir benar juga. Dia kehilangan kata-kata, melirik Renji meminta bantuan, tapi percuma karena Renji berpura-pura mengais tanah seperti anjing saat Hitsugaya marah.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar apa yang terjadi di Seireitei dari mulut kotor musuh," sela Rukia, mengagetkan mereka semua. Dia sudah melepaskan diri dari Hitsugaya, "yang penting dia tidak datang atas perintah bosnya untuk menangkap kita. Berarti mereka belum tahu misi yang kita lakukan, sebenarnya, bunuh dia lebih awal akan menyenangkan."

Mereka tampak tercengang, tapi Rukia tidak peduli. Dipikiranya hanya ada Byakuya, Unohana, semua teman-teman shinigaminya. Dengan wajah yang keras, Rukia berjalan melewati teman-temanya yang menagguk setuju akan apa yang diutarakan Rukia.

"Oke oke! Jangan biarkan satu musuh memecah belah persahabatan kita, ayo. Kita lanjutkan, guanya sudah tidak jauh dari sini!" kata si kakek memecahkan keheningan yang canggung.

Mereka kemudian mulai berangkat lagi, Rukia baru sadar kalau Kon dari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon sekarang sudah kembali merekat di dadanya lagi.

"Oi, marah ya?" tanya Ichigo, yang tiba-tiba ada di dekat Rukia. Ternyata si kakek gantian di gendong Hisagi. Rukia agak kaget,

"Bukanya kau buta kalau didekatku ya?" balas Rukia ketus.

Ichigo tampak salah tingkah, lalu kemabli serius. "Kau ini suka sekali menghayal, kau marah ya?"

"Tidak sih,"

"Sih?"

"Maksudnya aku marah, tapi juga tidak marah."

"Hah? Kau ini mesti aneh, maksudmu apa kalau marah tapi tidak marah? Kau ini kenapa–––ugghh!"

Ichigo tersentak kaget saat mulutnya di sumpal dengan bibir Kon oleh Rukia. Rukia mau tak mau tertawa, "Sama Kon saja ya, dia kesepian sepertinya," kata Rukia sambil mengedip pada Ichigo dan Kon yang berlagak muntah. Dan bershunpo lebih cepat dari mereka.

Rukia merasa Hitsugaya memperhatikanya terus. Tapi Rukia mencoba tidak peduli, Hitsugaya selalu bertentangan pendapat denganya dan dia keras kepala. Rukia mencoba mendekati kakak yang digendong Hisagi, "apa sudah mau sampai kek?" tanya Rukia.

"Hahaha, sudah sudah. Itu itu! di balik pohon yang daunya paling lebat!" seru kakek terdengar bersemangat. Rukia tambah bersemangat, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Hisagi dan mereka bershunpo lebih cepat dari angin.

Mereka berhenti mendadak, didepan sebuah gua yang luar biasa besar dan lembab. Rukia maju, tapi Hitsugaya menahan tanganya, lagi. Rukia ingin marah, tapi berubah saat Hitsuagya bilang "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka duluan."

Saat itu, Rukia merasa dia benar-benar tidak bisa marah pada Hitsugaya. Dan entah Rukia sadar atau tidak, tanganya di genggam erat oleh Hitsuaya menariknya masuk gua bersama-sama.

"Momo! Aku datang untuk minum teh~" kata si kakek riang, menerobos masuk ke gua duluan. Menari-nari seperti ayahnya Ichigo saking semangatnya. Rukia terkekeh, dan tanpa sadar melihat Hitsugaya yang memperhatikanya dengan tersenyum. Dia buru-buru melepas tanganya dari tangan Rukia, Rukia sendiri baru sadar dari tadi tanganya dipegang.

"Jadi, mana nih anjing manis kita?" tanya Renji bergaya sok meneliti seisi gua.

Gua itu luas, dan tak jauh dari mereka ada setumpuk rumpu atau jerami, entah, yang bertumpuk besar sekali, seperti tempat tidur seorang raksasa. Mereka mencoba mendekati kasur jerami itu, berharap menemukan pedang tanpa harus susah-susah minum tehdengan si serigala.

"Hei hei, jangan berharap Momo akan menyimpan pedang itu di bawah bantalnya. Kurasa dia menyimpanya disana," kata si akek. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat gerbang yang biasanya ada di kuil kuil. Dan tambah heran saat menaiki tangganya, di balik gerbang itu berdiri sebuah kuil yang sangat besar. Dan ada dua penjaga berbentuk serigala di depan kuil.

"AARGH! Mereka bergerak!" pekik Rukia kaget saat melihat benda yang dikiranya patung, ternyata serigala asli yang bergerak berlari menerjang mereka.

Mereka mencabut semua zanpakutou, tapi si kakek malah berlari ke arah serigala-serigala itu dan memeluk mereka layaknya banyi kucing.

"Bagus, bagus sekali. Kalian sudah besar, Bi dan Bo!" gumam s kakek berseri-seri bergulat riang dengan dua serigala yang tingginya satu meter. Kedua-duanya berwarna putih ke abu-abuan.

Mereka shock sekali, dan bertambah mau pingsan saat mendengar serigala yang matanya biru berbicara "Kami rindu kakek~!"

Renji berpegangan pada Ichigo agar tidak jatuh shock. "Ya ampun, mereka _bicara_."

Rukia mendekat ke arah sekumpulan 'anak kecil' yang sedang melepas kerinduan, "Jangan bilang mereka anaknya?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Kalau kami anaknya, memang kenapa?" tanya si serigala yang matanya hijau. Dia bergerak maju, benar-benar tinggi kalau dibandingkan Rukia. Rukia menelan ludah, anaknya benar-benar sama anggunya dengan ibu mereka. Tapi Rukia tidak bisa menutupi betapa imutnya mereka di mata Rukia.

"Kau imut sekali," ucap Rukia tanpa sadar. Si kakek tertawa, Ichigo bergumam 'bodoh'. Tapi si serigala tampak kaget mendengar Rukia bilang begitu, dia melolong tertawa.

"Dia bilang aku imut, Bo kemarilah!" Rukia menyimpulkan kalau nama yang matanya hijau adalah Bi. Dan Bo bergerak maju mendekati Rukia, lalu mengelilingi teman-temanya yang lain.

"Shinigami, apa yang dilakukan mereka ya?" tanya Bos sambil mengendus-endus rambut Ichigo yang mencolok.

Ichigo tampak risih, "Hei rambutku jadi basah tahu!" protes Ichigo. Bo tertawa lagi, terdengar seperti lengkingan.

"Ga ga ga aa! Lihat rambutnya seperti jeruk busuk ya!" tawa Bo, di sambut lolongan dari Bi.

Ichigo menguap marah, sudah bersiap-siap mencabut zanpakutounya. Tapi Rukia mencegahnya, "Hey dimana ibu kalian?" tanya Rukia dan tanpa sadar dia mebelai leher bawah Bi yang berbulu lebat.

Bi tampak keenakan sebentar, "apa yang kau ingikan dari ibuku, kakak manis?" tanya Bi. Sepertinya dia sudah jatuh hati pada Rukia. Rukia tidak tahan melihat wajah serigala yang masih anakan itu, imuut sekali! Dia tidak begitu memikirkan jawabanya, Rukia langsung memeluk leher Bi yang hangat.

"Imuuut sekali~"

Tawa si kakek bercampur dengan lolongan tawa kedua seigala itu. sedangkan teman-temanya cuma bisa shock, menganga.

"Kau orang kedua yang menyebut kami imut. Apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Bo, dia kini duduk di dekat Ichigo yang masih ilfil.

"Kami ingin bicara dengan ibu kalian, tentang pedang?" jawab Hitsugaya tiba-tiba. Kedua serigala itu mengerling Hitsugaya, "Dia pendek sekali!" kikik Bo.

Cltaak!

Urat di kepala Htugaya tampak berkedut marah, tapi Rukia bisa mengantisipasinya "Kami cuma mau bicara dengan ibu kalian," kata Rukia berusaha kedengaran semanis mungkin.

"Aduhh kak, Ibu baru saja pergi cari makan. Mungkin nanti malam atau besok baru kembali," jawab Bi jujur.

Mereka saling pandang, "kita tak boleh kehilangan kesempatan ini kan? Kurasa sebaiknya kita menunggu disini," kata Hitsuagya memutuskan. Mereka bergumam setuju, Bi dan Bo tampak senang.

"Tapi apa jaminan kalian tidak akan memakanku?" tanya Renji dengan tololnya.

Suara dengkingan tawa terdengar lagi, "Kami tidak makan sampah tahu!"

* * *

Angin berhembus tidak begitu kecnag, tapi dingin lua biasa. Mereka sudah membuat api unggun, Bi dan Bo mempersilahkan dnegan senang hati pada Rukia untuk tidur di kuil. Tapi mereka tidak begitu suka dengan para lelaki, tapi karena Rukia membujuk akhirnya mereka mengijinkan teman-temanya untuk tidur di kuil juga.

Tapi Rukia sedang lebih memilih di kehangatan api unggung di atas bebatuan terjal. Teman-temanya plus si kakek sudah tidur, padahal masih sore. Mungkin mereka belum puas tidur tadi, ditambah kelelahan menghadapi menos.

Rukia memandang luar gua, yang kini berwarna orange cerah, di hiasa rintik-rintik hhujan yang dari tadi tidak berhenti. Tapi itu luar biasa indah, mereka bilang kalau ada matahari tapi juga hujan di sebut hujan rubah. Rukia tersenyum, serigala dan rubah beda tidak ya?

Karena ingin menghirup udara segar, Rukia memutuskan untuk keluar, dan matanya agak menyipit begitu cahaya matahari sore mengenai matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia merasa gunung ini benar-benar indah.

Rukia tersenyum merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari dan rintik hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi matnaya membulat sempurna saat tak sengaja melihat kea rah pohon yang paling besar. Shiba Kaien berdiri disana, tersenyum padanya. Nafas Rukia tercekat, menjadi sesak, sudah berapa tahun ya? Rukia tidak pernah melihat senyum yang begitu menenangkan hatinya. Senyum orang yang pernah membuat Rukia kalang kabut. Tapi kini Rukia sadar, kalau orang yang dicintainya sudah meninggal, maka Rukia balas tersenyum pada Kaien walaupun tak bisa mencegah air mata menggenang di pelupuknya.

Dia kaget, saat penglihatanya jadi gelap. Merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menutupi matanya dari belakang, lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap si pemilik tangan.

Tanganya lepas dari mata Rukia, dan begitu membuka mata, hanya Kurosaki Ichigo yang ada di depanya. Tersenyum yang jauh beda dari Kaien, tersenyum bukan menenangkan hati Rukia, tapi senyum yang membuat Rukia membulatkan matanya. Jantungya bergegup jauh lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Idiot mesum jelek,"

"Terimakasih,"

Ichigo meletakan satu tanganya di pipi Rukia, dia masih tersenyum dan kemudian, dia mendekatkan wajahnya sangat dekat sampai bibir mereka hampir bertemu. Tapi Rukia bergerak tanpa dia sadari, dia mencium pipi Ichigo lebih dulu.

Kejadianya sangat singkat, hingga mereka tidak begitu sadar apa yang dilakukan Rukia. Dan mereka dikagetkan oleh seeokor serigala bermata biru, Bo datang tiba-tiba. Dia melolong tertawa. Rukia dengan perlahan melepas bibirnya dari pipi Ichigo. Dia tampak kaget sekali, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa dia berjalan super cepat masuk kembali dalam gua.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa sekali shinigami punya rasa cinta," kata Bo yang masih mmenyeringai memperlihatkan gigi tajamnya.

Ichigo menyandarkan satu tanganya di kaki Bo, tangan yang satunya menutupi wajahnya.

"Eh, wajahmu merah tuh!"

"Aku tahu!"

TBC

RnR? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Haloo~

hehehe, update nih jam satu malem :D

mksh yang udah pada review :D

maaf kalau ada kekurangan :) #ini chapter singkat banget lho

Enjoy~

* * *

Malamnya, mereka menunggu kehadiran si Momo dengan gelisah. Tak ada tanda-tanda serigala raksasa akan mendatangi gua itu. Ichigo tidak bisa tidur malam itu, selain menunggu kepulangan serigala manis, tentu saja, karena Rukia. Sebenarnya wajah Ichigo tidak berhenti merah sampai malam datang, dia hanya mengutuk atas tindakanya tadi, mencium Rukia? Astaga, mungkin dia sudah sama tidak warasnya dengan kakek. Tapi, kenapa Rukia mencium pipi Ichigo? Rasanya pipinya membara terbakar, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan sebegini malunya dicium Rukia. Tapi apa benar ya Rukia tadi mencium pipinya? Jangan-jangan dia hanya kesandung batu dan tak sengaja menempelkan bibirnya yang berharga ke pipi Ichio? Ya ampun, Ichigo terdengar seperti mesum.

Ichigo memandang berkeliling, dia hampir tidak mengenali Renji yang seperti hantu, rambutnya kemana-mana, bahkan liurnya. Tahu begini dia tidak akan sudi sekamar dengan Renji. Dia menggeser pintu kamar, dan melesat keluar setelah tadi menyumpal mulut Renji dengan kaos kaki.

Sungguh aneh sebenarnya, di dalam gua terdapat sebuah kuil tua yang megah. Ichigo keluar kuil, lalu dia memutuskan duduk di tangga sebelum gerbang besar. Suara lonceng sayup-sayup mengalun lembut, membuat suasana menjadi tenang damai. Ichigo menghirup napas dalam, dia tidak mengira akan ada di Soul Society lagi, bertemu Rukia dan menjalankan misi ini. Rasanya bahagia sekali, berpetualang lagi bersama teman-teman shinigaminya. Tapi apakah Ichigo bisa seperti ini lagi? Setelah dua tahun putus hubungan sama sekali dengan dunia roh, dia akhirnya bisa kembali. Tapi setelah ini berakhir––menang atau kalah–– apa Ichigo bisa kembali kemari.

Saat itu dia merasakan tepukan di bahunya, "hei, Nak?"

Ichigo memandang si kakek yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana angin bisa masuk ke gua ini, menggerakan lonceng-lonceng yang mengalunkan suara indah.

"Kudengar angin malam bisa membuat orang tua cepat mati lho."

"Hahaha, kukira begitu. Tapi sayangnya, kulitku cukup tebal menahan angin malam," jawab si kakek terkekeh.

"Kau kira dimana pedangnya?" tanya Ichigo tanpa basa-basi. Jika bisa, dia ingin segera mengakhiri perang ini.

"Di kuil, ku yakin."

"Apa? Jadi kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih? Akan kuambil!" kata Ichigo kaget seraya bangkit bediri tiba-tiba.

"Jangan berpikir pendek, nak. Tidak mungkin Momo menyimpan sebuah senjata tanpa ada perlindungan kuat, ku kira, hanya dia yang bisa mengambil pedang itu."

"Oooh, otakku tak sepanjang ekor serigala itu ya!" bentak Ichigo keras, dia mendengus kesal, kenapa semua orang mengomentari otaknya sih?

Tapi si kakek malah tertawa, "Ohoho, ku pikir kau kesal dikatai idiot oleh kapten ya?"

Ichigo menoleh cepat sampat otot lehernya menegang, "Maaf?"

"Ya ya, tidak apa-apa. Anak muda memang emosinya jarang stabil, apalagi soal cinta. Sini sini, duduk dan dengarkan nasihat orang yang lebih berpengalaman, Nak," ajak si kakek sambil menepuk-nepuk batu licin tangga di sebelahnya. Ichigo mengernyit, pastilah dia tidak mau di khotbahi orang tua gila, tapi wajah Rukia melintas di otaknya sedetik, membuat dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura duduk karena lelah.

"Kalau boleh aku berkata jujur Ichigo, ku kira kau lebih tampan dari sang Kapten lho."

Mau tak mau, Ichigo menoleh pada si kakek. Terkesan, untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo berpikir akan bersikap lebih baik padanya.

"Itu fakta kan," jawab Ichigo enteng, tersenyum kemenangan.

"Tapi ku kira juga, para gadis lebih suka pada sang Kapten."

Ichigo langsung cemberut, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir para gadis lebih suka orang cebol sok pintar seperti dia?" tanya Ichigo. Dia hanya berdoa kalau Rukia tidak termasuk para gadis itu.

"Hahaha, dia keren tentu saja!"

What? Bukankah Ichigo (menurutnya) lebih keren berlipat ratus kali dari Thousiro itu?

"_Keren?_ Aku memang tidak salah mengiramu kurang waras, kek."

Dukk!

Ichigo kena pulul pada kepalanya hingga benjol, dia protes pada kakek. Tapi kakek tertawa lagi, "sebenarnya Ichigo, apa yang membuatmu sejengkel itu pada sang Kapten?" tanya kakek. Ichigo sempat melihat kepura-puraan pada pertanyaan si kakek.

"Sudahlah! Kenapa malah membicarakan cebol e situ sih?"

"Sst! Kalau suaramu terlalu keras, kasian Rukia-chan. Jangan sampai dia terbangun dan menghajarmu Ichigo," kata si kakek tiba-tiba. Ichigo kaget saat melihat si kakek menjentikan jarinya ke arah lantai batu di bawah kuil. Di sarang ibunya, entah Bi atau Bo sedang mendengkur pelan, melingkar layaknya segumpalan bulu yang hangat, dan di antara perutnya yang berbulu Rukia sedang keenakan tidur dengan polosnya.

"Apa yang–––"

"Ichigo, nak. Orang yang semula kau anggap teman, adalah orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu kan? Orang yang selalu membangkitkan semangatmu, membuatmu membuka mata. Nah, kadangkala teman bisa menjadi lebih berharga dari emas saat dia membutuhkan kita. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya kelegaan ada di samping orang itu saat dia membutuhkan, dan kau akan tahu seberapa berharganya dia," kata kakek panjang lebar. Dia sudah berdiri dari tangga, bersiap melangkah kembali ke kuil.

Ichigo menganga, membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi menutupnya kembali, berpikir. Saat akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi, kakek menyelanya.

"Ah, pengalamanku, jika kau menginginkan lebih dari teman. Biasanya satu ciuman sudah cukup," gumam si kakek sambil tersenyum cerah, mengedipkan matanya ke pada Ichigo yang ternyata tidak begitu jijik melihatnya. Si kakek tertawa puas, lalu melangkah pergi ke kuil.

Ichigo menelan ludah, di temani suara gemerincing lonceng dan semilir angin itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Sambil terngiang-ngiang perkataan si kakek, Ichigo melangkahi setiap anak tangga turun. Sampai akhirnya dia tiba di batuan terjal dan lembab. Terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gundukan besar berbulu itu––atau tidak juga.

Dengkuran si serigala terdengar lebih jelas, dia tidak tahu kemana satunya lagi. Tapi matanya terfokus hanya pada orang yang menggeliat nyaman di atas bulu-bulu itu.

Dan hatinya mencelos, saat melihat mata yang tertutup itu basah, tapi tidak sampai menetes. Tapi anehnya, Rukia tampak tersenyum sedikit walaupun matanya basah.

"Jangan tidur di sini, oi," gumam Ichigo sangat pelan. Dia mengguncangkan bahu Rukia pelan tapi gadis itu tidak bergeming, sepertiya dia terlalu jauh masuk ke mimpinya.

"Grrrrr"

Ichigo menoleh, dan ternyata Bi membuka matanya sedikit, menggeram pelan, tapi begitu dia menatap ichigo dia tampak tidak berminat lalu kembali tidur. Cih.

Lalu, akhirnya dia memutuskan, dia mengangkat Rukia dengan kedua lenganya. Lalu digendongnya pelan.

Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia, lalu dia benar-benar baru sadar, betapa rindunya Ichigo pada gadis di gendonganya. Di kesempatan-kesempatan sebelumnya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan adanya musuh atau hal-hal brengsek lainya. Tapi kini suasana begitu tenang, dan dia baru sadar kalau belum mengucapkan terimakasih sama sekali pada Rukia.

Rukia menggeliat pelan, dan ketika sedang menaiki tangga, dia membuka matanya.

Mata Rukia melebar, dia celingukan lalu wajahnya merah. Tapi sebetulnya tak semerah wajah Ichigo sih. Begitu Rukia bangun, otak Ichigo rasanya tidak bisa bekerja––atau memang tak pernah bekerja? Masih teringat saat Rukia mencium pipinya tadi sore, membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Apa ini? T-turunkan Ichigo! Tadi aku lagi enak-enaknya tidur di bulunya Bi lho!" kata ukia dengan nada tinggi.

Tapi Ichigo sempat tersenyum mendengar suara gagap Rukia, "kalau lagi enak-enak tidur, kenapa menangis?"

Rukia tampak terkejut, dia kebingungan, lalu bersiap-siap melancarkan tinjunya pada Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo bergerak lebih cepat, mengangkat Rukia mendekatkanya lebih dekat pada Ichigo. Membuat wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"A-apa–––?"

"Menurutmu kita akan memenangkan perang ini?" tanya Ichigo, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Sama sekali tidak nyambung sebenarnya, membuat Rukia mengangkat alisnya. Dan bersikap ke sifatnya yang biasa.

"Iya dong! Kita pasti menang! Kau juga akan membantu kan?" tanya RUkia tiba-tiba teralihkan pikiranya ke pembicaraan yang dikarang Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, kita akan berjuang bersama," jawab Ichigo asal.

Rukia tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum "bagus! Shinigami tidak akan kalah! Kita kan teman!"

Dan Ichigo tidak tahan lagi, sangat cepat, wajahnya sudah hampir tak ada jaraknya lagi dengan wajah Rukia yang kebingungan.

"Aku muak, kenapa kau selalu bilang 'kita kan teman Ichigo!' kau juga bilang seperti itu waktu aku akan kehilangan kekuatan shinigamiku. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi Rukia!"

Rukia tampak kaget sekali, dia bingung dan tampak kecewa atau entahlah. Rukia memberontak, dia hampir bisa lepas dari gendongan Ichigo.

"Ya sudah! Lepaskan––––"

Ichigo menciumnya.

Mengangkatnya erat sekali dengan kedua lenganya sebagai tumpuan. Bibir mereka sudah menempel, Ichigo memejamkan matanya tak berani melihat wajah Rukia. Inilah, Ichigo bisa merasakan bibir seorang cewek, Rukia. Dia melumatnya pelan, tapi lama sekali, membuat Rukia megap-megap. Saat ada celah, dengan ngosh-ngoshan Rukia berkata super pelan.

"Ichi––––"

Tapi Ichigo menciumnya lagi, dia tidak bisa berpikir, yang diikutinya hanya instingnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sesuatu muncul diantara bibirnya dan bibir ukia. Ichigo menjauhkan bibirnya sesenti, dan melihat bahwa jari Rukia yang memisahkan bibir mereka.

"Kau membuatku malu, idiot."

Blush!

Jika bisa, Ichigo ingin ppingsan sekarang, now! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dikatakanya? Tidak mungkin dia melemparkan Rukia ke bawah dan bershunpo kembali ke dunia nyata kan? Bagaiman ini!

"What the hell!"

Mereka menoleh, dan dari arah luar gua mereka bisa melihat dua bayangan besar berbentuk anjing.

"Wah, tidak kusangka kepulanganku disuguhi pemandangan macam ini."

Bo baru saja melangkah masuk, dengan bulu yang basah kuyup, diikuti seekor serigala yang lebih besar hampir lima meter lebih. Benar-benar indah, anggun, dan di lehernya ada seperti cahaya arwah melingkar.

"Hey hey, tidak kusangka yang pacarmu itu si idiot orange, kak!" kata Bo yang tampak nyengir, giginya yang tajam mengkilap.

Bi sudah ikut bangun, dan menyambut gembira kepulangan ibunya.

Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia, yang tiba-tiba mereka tersentak kaget. Buru-buru Ichigo menjatuhkan Rukia kaget, Rukia sempat ingin memukul Ichigo karena menjatuhkanya.

"Nah, kurasa kita pernah bertemu ya, shinigami?" tanya Momo mendekat kea rah mereka berdua.

"Yeah, dan sempat bertarung sebenarnya," jawab Ichigo, dia merasa kejujuran lebih dihargai di kalangan serigala.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa siapa yang memotong kumisku, kan?"

Ichigo menelan ludah, Rukia member pandangan mencemooh padanya. Walaupun wjaah mereka berdua jelas-jelas masih merah.

"Tapi aku masih lelah sekali, apapun yang ingin kalian bicarakan besok saja kita membahasnya. Ah, silahkan lanjutkan yang tadi. Hot lho tadi. Maaf kalau mengganggu," kata Momo sambil mengedipkan mata birunya yang indah.

TBC

RnR?


	8. Chapter 8

Hai hai, update nih setelah sempat males. Hehe, doakan supaya gak jadi anak males ya~

maaf kalau ada kekurangan :)

aku usahain romance tambah bnyak ya? ;)

Enjoy :D ~

* * *

"Bisakah kau memberi tahu kami dimana pedang itu? Ayolah, jangan basa-basi lagi!" kata Ichigo berusaha tidak terdengar meninggikan suaranya.

Mereka sedang berdebat hebat-hebatan keesokan harinya, subuh itu. Tumben-tumbenya hari ini cerah. Tak ada awan kelabu yang membayang-bayangi di langit, walaupun hawa masih dingin, tapi walaupun masih subuh hari ini benar-benar cerah!

"Sudah kuduga kau orang yang tak sopan, shinigami," jawab Momo dengan angkuhnya, dia melirik Ichigo tak berminat.

Ichigo menggeram keras, Rukia dan Hitsugaya mempelototinya supaya tidak bertindak seenaknya lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun Rukia juga jengkel juga, si Momo tidak mau memberi tahu dimana pedang itu dan bagaimana cara mengambilnya. Apalagi karena kejadian semalam, sejujurnya, Rukia tidak berani mengangkat wajah menatap serigala itu.

"Pelit banget sih!" pekik Rukia tanpa sadar, dia cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya salah tingkah. Gawat, si Momo berhasil membuat Rukia menunjukan sifat aslinya.

Tiba-tiba Bi dan Bo melolong tertawa, "kakak jadi pemarah ya setelah di ciu––––auu!" pekik Bi saat saat kepalanya benjol karena di tendang Rukia.

"Sssst!" Rukia mendesis marah, Bo tertawa.

"Di––apa Kuchiki?" sela Hitsugaya dengan nada curiga. Apalagi Hitsugaya tambah curiga saat melihat Ichigo berkeringat dan bermuka merah.

Si Momo akhirnya terawa kecil, "yah, gejolak masa muda. Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa mempercayakan pedang itu pada sekumpulan shinigami yang belum dewasa," kata Momo. Entah sengaja atau tidak dia melirik pada Hitsugaya yang langsung menguap marah. Dia tertawa getir.

"Ha ha ha, belum dewasa ya? Kupikir aku seribu tahun lebih tua darimu, Momo," kata Hitsugaya, menekan kata Momo.

"Tidak mungkin, umurku sudah hampir dua ribu tahun."

Renji mendengus keras sekali tapi berhasil disamarkan jadi bersin hebat, Hitsugaya tampak kecewa. Tapi Rukia angkat bicara, "Ayolah! Beritahu kami dimana pedang itu, jika tidak, mungkin Seireitei akan hancur. Apa kau tidak khawatir? Jika quincy menang, bisa jadi mereka tidak hanya menguasai Siereitei, tapi Soul Society sampai ke gunung ini juga!" kata Rukia masuk akal.

Momo terlihat berpikir, Rukia sudah setengah berharap kalau usahanya gagal saat Momo bicara "Kau benar."

"Nah!" seru Ichigo.

"Eh––nah apa?" tanya Bo dan Bi bersamaan, mereka tampak setengah bingung setengah geli.

"Mana pedangnya dong?" tanya Ichigo tak sabar. Dari tadi si kakek tidak bicara, rupanya dia sedang mengamati gua dengan penuh teliti.

Anehnya, mereka bertiga melolong tertawa, "pedangnya tidak ada disini!"

Mereka saling pandang, Ichigo bahakan tampak berharap ada yang berteriak "April Mop!" atau berusaha mengingat tanggal kalau ini tanggal 1 April. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang bicara, karena itu Hitsugaya bertanya dengan suara hampir seperti bisikan getir dan tajam.

"_APA?_"

Si Momo tampak menyesal, tapi dia memasang muka memang-seperti-itu-kok.

"Pedang itu sudah diambil seorang quincy betahun-tahun lalu. Dia seorang yang sangat tampan dan berkacamata, dia tampak dingin. Tapi dia membuatku memang harus menyerahkan pedang itu padanya, memang dia yang seharusnya memilikinya."

Dalam benak Rukia, dia sudah membayangkan kalau Ishida orangnya. Tapi cepat buyar, dia langsung naik darah. Darahnya naik ke kepalanya, membuat wajahnya merah amarah.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" tanya Rukia tak bisa menyamarkan nada tingginya.

Hisagi yang dari tadi duduk, sudang bakit berdiri dengan wajah syok. Hitsugaya tampak tak percaya, tapi berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak tampak geram.

"Jadi maksudmu, pedang itu tak ada disini?"

"Tak ada di Soul Society sebenarnya."

Renji menganga lebar, dia menoleh kebngungan mencari bantuan kalau-kalau dia tuli "lalu dimana?"

"Ku yakin di dunia manusia."

Hening sebentar, entah kenapa mereka semua memandang Ichigo yang rupanya tampak shock juga.

"Wah, kejutan," komentar Hisagi tertawa getir.

Rukia benar-benar tidak percaya, sudah hampir 4 hari mereka menjalankan misi ini. Dan bahkan mereka belum melihat sama sekali pedang itu? Tak ada kata selain kecewa di benak Rukia.

Saat itu juga, Hitsugaya berdiri lebih tegak, dia tampak serius walaupun tak menghilangkan kecemasan di matanya itu.

"Ayo, kita hatus ke dunia manusia. Kita tak bisa membuang-buang waktu disini––kami tak menyalahkan kalian," tambah Hitsugaya cepat saat melihat wajah ketiga serigala yang tampak rikuh.

"Jadi, seperti apa orangnya? Dia quincy, setahuku tidak ada quincy lain yang tersisa di bumi kecuali Ishida–––"

"Ayahnya, astaga!" potong Ichigo keras, dia menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Apa ayahnya berkacamata?" tanya Rukia bego. Tapi di jawab dengan anggukan super dari Ichigo yang tampak bergairah.

"Ayahnya jelas berkacamata, dan dia tampan! Siapa lagi kan?" kata Ichigo tampak bersemangat, entah mengapa Rukia sedikit bangkit gairahnya, masih ada harapan yang tak mengulur waktu.

Mereka mengangguk setuju, mereka semua sudah berdiri ketika kakek bergumam keras.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ada quincy yang bisa datang kemari dan mengambil pedang itu. Dan teman kalian, Uryuu, karena tidak ada waktu lagi kalian ke dunia nyatalah dulu. Nanti aku akan memikirkan cara mengirimnya kesana, oke? Baiklah, selagi bisa kalian harus cepat ke dunia nyata, bilang saja aku yang mengirim kalian, dia kenal aku."

Mereka kaget, "bagaimana bisa kenal–––"

"Cepat!" potong kakek terburu-buru. Mereka mengangguk, lalu Hitsugaya membuka senkai gate.

Rukia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka semua, inilah waktunya, mereka harus berhasil apapun halanganya. Bo dan Bi melolong sedih saat Rukia mengecup mereka berdua, apalagi si kakek air mata mebanjiri pipinya ketika dia berpelukan dengan Rukia lama sekali, membuat Ichigo batuk keras-keras.

"Sampai jumpa semua!" seru Rukia seraya tersenyum pada mereka. Dia merasakan tanganya digaet Hitsugaya dan akhirnya pandanganya leyap ditelan kegelapan.

* * *

Mereka tiba saat matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, sungguh, Rukia merasakan kehangatan saat menginjakan kaki di sini lagi. Mereka mendarat––ajaibnya, langsung tergelincir karena mereka mendarat tepat di atas es. Sambil memegangi bokongnya yang sakit karena jatuh, Rukia mengamati cermat-cermat tempat mereka mendarat. Rupanya mereka ada di es skating, seketika itu dia menoleh pada Ichigo yang ternyata juga sedang menoleh padanya. Mata mereka bertemu, sedetik, Rukia ingin bercerita bagaimana Ichigo mengajarinya bemain skating, tapi dia hanya tersenyum. Ichigo juga nyengir, langsung saja Rukia benar-benar merasa hangat.

"Kenapa mendarat disini sih? Aku baru tahu manusia juga suka membekukan danau! Ayo!" seru Renji mengagetkan mereka.

Mereka bergerak cepat, setelah Ichigo menunjukan tempat rumah Ishida. Mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang, tapi saat mereka menginjakan kaki di teras depan, sebuah panah quincy meluncur begitu saja, hampir menyerempet bahu Hitsugaya.

"Apa itu dia?" bisik Ichigo, tapi mereka mengangkat bahu. Tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang yang baru saja menyerang mereka, dan betapa kagetnya Rukia saat melihat pada pohon di dekat mereka berdiri seorang ibu-ibu berpakaian pembantu.

Dia melompat turun sambil terus memgangi alat yang bentuknya aneh sekali, tapi Rukia yakin itu adalah alat yang mengeluarkan panah tadi. Jelas dia bukan quincy, tapi mungkin alat itu memang disediakan khusus untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Siapa kalian? Ada apa shinigami datang kerumah tuanku?" tanyanya, dia benar-benar tampak tua tapi sepertinya masih kuat.

"Dimana tuanmu?" tanya Hitsugaya tanpa basa-basi.

Dia tampak curiga sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "tuan sedang pergi."

"Kemana?" tanya Rukia, dia sudah benar-benar berharap kalau ayahnya Ishida cuma pergi ke WC.

"Tuan sudah tidak pulang selama seminggu, aku tidak tahu kemana, tuan muda juga menghilang–––"

"DIA PERGI?" tanya Ichigo menggelegar, pembantu itu tampak terkejut mendengar Ichigo sampai berteriak.

"Ya, tuan sedang pergi. Tidak tahu akan kembali kapan."

Saking jengkelnya Rukia hampir ingin menangis, bagaimana bisa usaha mereka sia-sia. Sedangkan waktu hampir mepet, mereka bahkan belum mengendus bau pedang itu. Rukia sudah benar-benar lemas, dia tidak bisa membayangkan Byakuya kini sedang berlumur darah atau apa, Rukia harus membantu mereka. Dan dia sudah janji pada Unohana.

"Apa kau tahu, eh pernah melihat tuanmu menyembunyikan pedang?" tanya Hitsugaya hati-hati, kentara sekali menginginkan jawaban 'ya'.

"Tidak, ah! Terakhir aku melihat tuan, dia pergi mebawa sebilah pedang. Ya, tuan mebawanya."

Jawaban itu beribu-ribu kali menusuk hati Rukia, itu tak membuatnya lebih baik. Tak ada harapan, pedang itu dibawa dan tak tahu kapan akan muncul di depan hidung mereka.

Mereka tak tahu harus kemana, jadi mereka memutuskan ke rumah Urahara, satu-satunya penghubung yang tahu banyak Informasi. Tapi setelah kesana, mereka di landa kekecewaan yang lebih dalam, karena ternyata Urahara pergi ke Seireitei.

Mereka sedang ada di teras toko Urahara, dan sedang berusaha memenangkan diri dengan teh yang disediakan Ururu.

"Aku tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa kita sesial ini–––––" perkataan Ichigo terpotong, mereka mendelik. Seekor burung hitam dengan ekor putih, terbang dengan anggunya dan mendarat di depan mereka. Dia membuka paruhnya, tapi tak halnya suara burung yang keluar, suara si kakek menggema keras.

"Seireitei jatuh. Genryuusai sekarat. Jangan kembali ke Soul Society apaun yang terjadi, sebelum mendapat pedang itu."

Burung itu mengatupkan paruhnya riang, dan kemudian mengepakan sayapnya pergi. Meninggalakan orang-orang yang syok mendengarnya.

Nafas Rukia benar-benar tercekat sebentar, dia mengabaikan pandangan dari teman-temanya. Jagan. Rukia mohon jangan. jika Genryuusai saja sekarat, dia tak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Byakuya dan yang lain. Seireitei jatuh. Sama halnya dnegan Rukia, walaupun dia sedang duduk, dia merosot jatuh.

"Rukia," kata Renji pelan. Dia bahakan hanya samar-samar mendengar suara Renji, melihatnya pun dia tak sanggup karena matanya sudah kabur dengan adanya air yang menggenang.

"Seireitei jatuh, mana mungkin!" pekik Ichigo tak percaya. Dia jalan mondar-mandir resah, "apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah jelaskan, Seireitei sedang ada dalam bahaya. Kita tak boleh kesana kecuali dengan pedang itu," jawab Hitsuagaya sama gelisahnya.

Dari semua kejadian yang memebuatnya kecewa, kabar Seireitei jatuh adalah hal yang paling membuatnya tak kuasa menahan air mata lebih lama. Rukia menangis tanpa suara, tanganya terkepal kuat, dia hanya tidak tahan. Sama sekali tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat keadaaan Seireitei.

Kemalangan mereka dikagetkan degan suara pekikan seorang cewek, mereka menoleh. Rukia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya saat melihat Inoue berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kurosaki-kun~~!" serunya, dan tanpa di duga-duga, Inoue langsung menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo sampai hampir terjungkal, dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Inoue berusaha menenangkan. Rukia tersenyum, tapi dalam hati dia berpikir keras, kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadari betapa dekatnya Ichigo dan Inoue? Apa selama mereka tidak bertemu mereka sudah benar-benar dekat?

Hitsugaya Cuma memutar bola matanya bosan, seakan dia sudah kerap melihat drama roman seperti itu. Rukia jadi sedikit terhibur, setidaknya ada orang yang sama tidak mau melihat Ichigo dan Inoue berpelukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo berusaha menatap gadis didepanya. Inoue yang masih banjir air mata, dengan suara serak menjawab.

"A-aku merasasakan reiatsu kalian, dan kenapa kau meninggalkan kami Kurosaki-kun? Aku juga sangat k-khawatir, kupikir––eh, aku sangat khawatir. Jangan seperti itu lagi Kurosaki-kun~!" rengek Inoue dengan wajah anak kecilnya yang biasa.

"Eh––hehe, maaf ya. Aku cuma tidak mau kau ikut terluka," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Entah mengapa, detik itu juga Rukia seperti baru sadar. Ichigo selalu menginginkan teman-temanya tidak terluka, termasuk Rukia. Jadi, kenapa Rukia menganggap Ichigo juga _benar-benar_ melindunginya, dia cuma ingin teman-temanya tidak terluka. Yeah, khas Ichigo. Menyebalkan sebenarnya.

Setelah Inoue melepas pelukanya, wajahnya merah padam seperti anak kecil yang melihat temanya berciuman. Dia buru-buru berdiri lagi, lalu membungkuk member hormat pada mereka semua, sekilas memeluk Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Inoue setelah bisa menguasai dirinya.

Chad ikut datang menyusul dan membuang muka saat Ichigo mencoba menyapanya, pasti dia marah.

"Kami ingin bertemu Ryuuken Ishida, ayahnya Ishida," jawab Rukia seraya melangkah pergi.

"Oi! Mau kemana?" tanya Renji.

"Mau mendinginkan otak, kau bertanya pada _Ichigo_ saja, Inoue. Aku akan kembali, jika kita tak mendapat pedang itu hari ini, kita tidur di rumahnya Urahara saja," kata Rukia sambil melambai pada Inoue.

Rukia tak tahu mau kemana, tapi darahnya sudah mendidih dari tadi. Tanpa sadar dia melangkah dan berhenti sampai ke tempat yang licin dan dingin. Rukia memandang nanar tempat ice skating itu, matahari menggantung lemah di ujung langit. Rukia tidak tahu kenapa tempat itu sepi, tapi malah dia bersyukur. Celingukan, memastikan tidak ada orang. Rukia akan ke Seireitei, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Seireitei yang sedang terpuruk. Apalagi membayangkan kakaknya tak berdaya, Rukia memilih mati saja.

Saat tanganya terulur untuk membuka senkai gate, ada yang menggaet pinggangnya kasar, dia menoleh. Ichigo bertampang garang, lalu berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan? Jangan gila Rukia, kau tidak boleh kembali ke Seireitei!" bentak Ichigo.

"Lepaskan! Kenapa tidak, Ichigo? Kita shinigami dan sudah seharusnya kita memastikan Seireitei aman!" tantang Rukia. Dia lepas dari gaetan Ichigo.

"Sayangnya Rukia, Seireitei sedang tidak aman! Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan kakakmu dan yang lain, tapi harapan mereka cuma kita. Kau tak boleh membuat mereka kecewa, kan?" kata Ichigo semakin lama semakin lirih. Dia menatap mengiba pada Rukia, Rukia mengepalakan tanganya kuat-kuat. Lalu tanpa sadar mencabut zanpakutounya, dan langsung menebaskanya ke lantai es yang dingin.

Bressshh!

Rukia membuat banyak tebasan yang menghasilkan es menyeruak sepanjang lapangan. Dia tak henti-hentinya menebas-nebas, melampiaskan kemarahanya. Dia bahkan sudah tak peduli matanya mulai berair atau tidak. Setelah sepuluh menit, atau setengah jam, atau lebih, lalu Ichigo menghentikan tanganya. Rukia memandangnya, dia benar-benar sudah tak peduli lagi air matanya mau jatuh atau tidak.

Ichigo tampak kaget, lalu memegang tangan Rukia, menariknya mendekat ke wajahnya. Wajah Rukia basah, dia benar-benar sedih, tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari apapun saat itu bahkan drama singkat Ichigo dan Inoue tadipun, tidak.

"Puas?" tanya Ichigo, dan dia mengusap air mata Rukia pelan. Rukia menatapnya, lalu mengangguk pelan, Hitsugaya tersenyum menenangkan. Tanpa sadar, ujung bibir Rukia terangkat sendiri, selalu seperti ini. Ichigo tersenyum, dan Rukia meyakini semua memang akan baik-baik saja.

Tangan Ichigo masih ada dipipinya, dan tanpa sadar tanganya terangkat, menyentuh tangan Ichigo dan menekanya seakan supaya tangan Ichigo tak akan pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Terimakasih ya, Ichigo."

Blush!

Rukia tidak tahu, wajah Ichigo tak karuan merahnya. Dia sudah akan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia lagi ketika mendengar suara berisik dari luar. Ichigo tampak menggeram jengkel, lalu dia menggandeng tanganya, lalu mereka berjalan pergi. Bahkan Rukia tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi manusia-manusia ketika melihat lapangan es yang mereka datangi menjadi bukit-bukit es yang mencuat.

Saat ada di depan gerbang masuk es skating, Rukia kaget saat Hitsugaya, Renji, Hisagi plus Kon menanti mereka di depan. Begitu melihat mereka datang, Hitsugaya tampak kaget sekali lalu wajahnya berubah ketus setengah mati.

"Apa ya mantra yang ada disana sampai membuat kedua tangan orang merekat?" tanya Hitsugaya sinis.

Rukia merasa Ichigo cepat-cepat menarik tanganya dari tangan Rukia. Rukia tersenyum bingung. Tiba-tiba di teriaki Kon, "jangan––sentuh––nee-san––lagi!"

Kon buru-buru menempel pada Rukia, tapi kali ini Rukia tidak membiarkanya lagi. Dia menarik Kon dan melemparkanya pada Ichigo sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak lagi, Kon."

Hitsugaya mendekati Rukia, dan menepukan tanganya di kepala gadis itu penuh sayang dan perhatian.

Mereka sampai di rumah Urahara saat matahari benar-benar tenggelam, langit keunguan gelap berbintang. Tapi Rukia senang tidak ada hawa dingin para arwah lagi menyelimuti mereka.

Rukia sudah hampir naik ke rumah, saat dia melihat Ichigo ikut naik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak bermaksud tidur disini kan?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo tampak kaget dan tersinggung, "tentu aku tidur disini."

"Kau pulang kerumah saja Ichigo! Kan kau bisa tanya-tanya ayahmu juga," kata Rukia yang disambut sorakan setuju dari teman-temanya yang lain.

Ichigo mendesis marah, "dan kenapa kau tidak tidur di rumahku saja seperti dulu!"

"Aku cuma tak ingin merepotkan lagi, mengertilah," Rukia melancarkan matanya yang besar dan mengiba. Renji tampak terhipnotis, tapi sepertinya Ichigo sudah kebal. Walaupun akhirnya setelah hampir setengah jam berdebat, dia memilih pulang dengan mengumpat keras dan menyumpah-nyumpah.

Rukia tidak punya baju, akhirnya dia dipaksa-paksa oleh Jinta sambil menyodorkan kemeja terbaik milik Urahara. Jinta tertawa aneh, sedangkan Ururu berwajah merah. Rukia tidak mengerti, tapi dia memakainya. Dan tak perlu memakai celana, dia keluar hanya mengenakan kemeja yang kebesaran. Mengekspose pahanya keseluruhan, disambut tawa dari Jinta walaupun wajahnya merah semerah rambutnya. Ururu sudah melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Kak Rukia, kami tidak punya tempat tidur lagi. Kau tidur disini ya, tidak keberatan berbagi kamar?" tanya Jinta polos, tapi Rukia meyakini kalau ada sesuatu dibalik suaranya itu.

"Yah, tak masalah kok. Terimakasih, oke?" kata Rukia sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dia masuk ke kamar. Dan matanya mendelik lebar. Tiga orang lelaki tidur-tidur ayam, dua diantaranya bertelanjang dada.

* * *

Ichigo tak bisa tidur, dia pulang kerumah dan ternyata ayahnya pergi. Entah ke Seireitei atau taman hiburan Ichigo hampir tak memedulikanya. Pikiranya dipenuhi Rukia dan Hitsugaya yang mesra tadi. Uggh! Ichigo menggiggit bantalnya sampai giginya sakit. Dia terduduk di kasurnya. Tidak bisa, ini tak boleh terjadi.

Rukia bagaimanapun seorang cewek, cewek yang sedang depresi, di kelilingi cowok-cowok berdarah panas disekitarnya? Hell no!

Ichigo mengabaikan pertanyaan Karin yang melihatnya keluar rumah, dia harus ke rumah Urahara sekarang.

Ichigo bersyukur lampu di rumah itu masih menyala. Dia mengetok tak sabar, dan beruntung pintunya tak dikunci. Dia menerobos masuk, dan melihat anak buah Urahara yang berbadan besar sedang menonton TV. Dia bertanya dimana kamar Rukia, dan darahnya mengalir cepat saat dia balik bertanya "maksudmu kamar 'mereka'?"

Ichigo menelan ludah, dia didepan kamar Rukia––atau mereka. Shit! Dia tak peduli, Ichigo menggeser kasar pintu itu, dan–––

"_Astaga! Apa yang kalian laukan!_" tanya Ichigo getir.

Rukia, entah mereka sedang apa, hanya mengenakan kemeja. Di kelilingi tiga cowok yang dua diantaranya tak pakai baju, dan entah apa yang coba mereka lakukan, tangan mereka sedang terangkat seperti ingin memegang tubuh Rukia yang berharga.

Brukkkk! Bruuk!

Ichigo mengambil papan kayu dan memukulnya habis-habisan ke pada tiga laki-laki yang berwajah merah itu. Ichigo tak melihat kalau Renji sebenarnya mimisan.

TBC

RnR? :3


	9. Chapter 9

haloo~ yak, lama banget ya gak update, sibuk nih. hehe :D

maaf kalau ada kekurangan :D

Enjoy bro~

* * *

Rahang Ichigo mengeras saking marahnya, dia harus berusaha keras supaya tidak membentak-bentak Rukia lagi. Tanganya terlipat didepan dada.

"Jadi, yang masih tak bisa kumengerti kenapa kau mau tidur dengan mereka––maksudku kenapa kau cuma pakai pakaian sepert itu!" tambah Ichigo berang saat Rukia membuka mulut unutk protes.

"Sudah kubilang Jinta yang minta! Lagipula, t-tak ada pakaian lain kan. Ingat Ichigo, aku Cuma tak mau merepotkan," jawab Rukia. Wajahnya merona merah, tapi dia juga tampak terganggu dengan datangnya Ichigo di tengah malam.

Kini mereka di kamar itu, dengan duduk. Renji telah sukses menyembunyikan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan menyumpal tisu. Mereka semua terduduk, dan Ichigo yang duduk paling tidak nyaman. Berusaha menahan gejolak keinginan untuk tidak menculik Rukia dan menyembunyikanya di lemari agar tak dekat-dekat dengan ketiga laki-laki di depanya.

"Haishh! Kau pulang saja! Mau apa sih kau kesini!" tanya Renji akhirnya sambil melotot pada Ichigo. Ichigo balas melotot padanya lama sekali.

"Hey! Aku tidak menunggu mata kalian copot baru bisa tidur! Pulanglah Kurosaki, sudah kami bilang kalau tadi kamu hanya berusaha menutupi tubuh Kuchiki-san, itu tidak baik untuk nama keluarganya kan," sela Hisagi tiba-tiba sambil menjauhkan wajah Renji dan Ichigo yang sudah sedekat itu.

Ugh! Ichigo melirik Thousiro, dia tampak tak apa-apa, yah pastinya matanya sering dicuci oleh Rangiku. Cih, wajahnya yang polos tak akan bisa menutupi kalau dia juga ingin dekat-dekat Rukia.

Saat Ichigo menoleh dari Thousiro, matanya terbelalak memandang Rukia yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada tepat di depanya. Dia duduk dengan kedua kaki di sampingkan, maka tak ada halangan untuk mata Ichigo menatap puas-puas kaki Rukia selagi bisa.

"Kau ini kenapa sih kemari?" tanyanya polos.

Glek! Mau jawab apa nih? Mana mungkin Ichigo menjawab seadanya, dia tak sejujur itu kan. Dia tak siap menahan malu kalau mereka semua tahu.

Tiba-tiba pintu digeser, dan terpampanglah Ururu dan Jinta. Mereka tampak kaget dan bingung melihat Ichigo. Ururu masih mendekap bantalnya yang besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jinta curiga.

Ichigo tak punya pilihan selain berbohong demi harga dirinya, "aku cuma mau memberi tahu kalau ayahku pergi entah kemana––tapi…pemandangan yang bagus sekali saat aku datang. Kau sengaja ya membuat mereka satu kamar?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada sinis.

Ururu berwajah merah, tapi Jinta tampak setengah geli setengah tak peduli. "Apa pedulimu? Yah, kalau sudah kan kau bisa pulang–––hei!"

Ichigo mengambil paksa bantal yang dipegang Ururu, lalu kembali duduk dan langsung merebahkan diri disamping Rukia.

"Aku tidur disini!"

Renji sudah seperti akan melemparkan sesuatu padanya, mereka langsung memarahi Ichigo, tapi dia tak begitu memperhatikan. Lalu setelah hampir satu jam mereka bertengkar, diakhiri dengan kemenangan Ichigo, mereka memutuskan mematikan lampu dan kembali tidur dengan saling memunggungi.

"Baik, Rukia tidur disampingku!" teriak Renji keras kepala.

"Jangan seenaknya menentukan Abarai."

"Yeah! aku yang tidur disamping Rukia, kau kan ganas!" cemooh Ichigo.

Lalu dia dan Renji saling pukul menggunakan bantal sebelum akhirnya Rukia menendang mereka semua. Sambil marah, dia langsung berbaring ke futon.

Hisagi paling pojok, lalu Thousiro, Rukia, Ichigo lalu Renji. Setelah lampu dipadamkan, otak Ichigo serasa padam juga. Setelah melamun hampir lima belas menit, dia mendengar dengkuran keras Renji. Dia menoleh, semua sudah tertidur, dia yakin karena tak ada kerutan di dahi Thousiro.

Ichigo menelan ludah, pelan tapi pasti dia memiringkan tubuhnya hingga mengahap Rukia. Dalam kegelapan dia masih bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang tertidur polos, Ichigo tersenyum dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan tubuhnya ginga menempel pada tubuh Rukia.

Rukia merasa tak nyaman, lalu bergerak ke samping. Wajahnya tepat di depan leher Ichigo, napasnya yang berat terasa sekali di lehernya membuat wajah Ichigo terasa panas. Ichigo menunduk sedikit, wajah Rukia tampak sangat lelah. Pastilah dia sangat lelah dan terpukul, Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya supaya bisa melihat wajah Rukia dengan jelas. Saat itulah mata Rukia yang tertutup berair, dan sebelum sempat menetes Ichigo sudah menghapusnya, membelai matanya. Ichigo sudah bisa merasakan napas Rukia yang panas menyentuh kulit wajahnya, dia tidak bisa mengelak kalau jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Dan akhirnya Ichigo tidak tahan, dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu menciumnya. Rasanya basah. Haha, menggelikan, tidak benar, tapi menyenangkan.

Saat Ichigo berusaha membuka mulut Rukia, Rukia membelalakan matanya kaget. Dia akan bicara, tapi Ichigo langsung mengunci mulutnya lagi. Setelah beberapa detik, dia membiarkan Rukia bernapas dengan wajah merah padam.

Rukia memegang bibirnya dengan ling-lung, "kau…kau tidak–––"

"Ya, aku iya."

Oke, itu adalah hal tercanggung yang pernah mereka alami. Ichigo tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis didepanya, jelas dia akan mengira Ichigo kerasukan hollow atau apa, argh!

Duuaarr!

Ichigo sempat mengira akan serangan jantung mendengar petir yang tak sesuai waktu kedatanganya. Dia merasakan Renji menelangkupkan kakinya yang bau ke pinggang Ichigo, dia menyingkirkan kaki itu sampai Renji bergeser jauh. Saat dia menoleh pada Rukia lagi, urat kepalanya langsung berkedut.

"Shit!" pekiknya, tangan Thousiro memeluk erat dada Rukia! Diap pikir dia anak kecil peluk-peluk segala mendengar suara petir!

Ichigo hampir saja akan menggigit tangan Thousiro sampai putus kalau Rukia tak menghentikanya, "biar aku saja, supaya dia tidak bangun," kata Rukia walaupun wajahnya merah padam sampai ke telinga.

Dia membelai lembut tangan Thousiro, lalu perlahan dilepaskanya satu persatu jari kecil menjiikan itu. Ichigo sudah membeku menahan keinginan untuk membunuh mereka berdua. Bisa-bisanya mesra-mesraan didepan matanya persis!

"Berisik banget sih!" pekik Hisagi tiba-tiba bangun. Dia langsung mendelik melihat Rukia sedang memegang tangan Thousiro dan Ichigo yang luar biasa dekat dengan Rukia.

"Cu-curang!" raungnya dia memukulkan bantal keras sekali pada kepala Thousiro.

Thousiro gelagapan bangun, di dalam kegelapan urat kepalanya yang berkedut tercetak jelas. "Apa? Dimana––"

Blush

Wajahnya merah padam seperti anak ingusan kena demam, dia sadar kalau tanganya di genggam Rukia. Rukia dengan salah tingkah melepaskanya sambil bilang maaf pada Thousiro yang masih memasang tampang bloon.

Rukia terduduk, sambil berusaha menutupi pahanya dengan ujung kemeja dan menggigit telunjuknya dia berkata lirih "M-maaf, Hitsugaya taichou."

Oh my god! Manisnya.

"Ma-manisnyaa," kata suara pelan di belakang Ichigo. Renji ternyata ikut bangun, dan sudah hampir ngiler melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggairahkan itu.

"Ahh, jangan begitu Kuchiki-san. Kesinikan tanganmu," kata Hisagi tiba-tiba. Dan dia meraih tangan Rukia mengelapnya pelan sambil merangkul Rukia. Seperti baru saja tangan itu menyentuh lendir menjijikan.

Thousiro tambah marah, tanganya terkepal kuat-kuat dan menarik Rukia ke dadanya––walaupun wajahnya merah. "Jangan pegang-pegang Kuchiki, Hisagi."

"Oi! Kau yang jangan pegang-pegang cewek!"

Ichigo menoleh dan menggeram, ternyata Renji bicara persisi seperti yang diucapkanya. "Jangan ikut-ikut deh!" kata Renji

"Kau yang menirukan kata-kataku, kau seperti Asano saja!"

"Aku tak kenal dia!"

"Oh, tentu saja kau kenal, dia sama bodohnya denganmu," balas Ichigo.

Renji sudah menendang Ichigo tepat di dagu, Ichigo balas menonjok hidungnya sampai berdarah. Lalu mereka jambak-jambakan dan saling gigit, kekanak-kanakan memang. Tapi walaupun Ichigo menggeram dan berkelahi dengan mereka, sebenarnya dia sangat senang. Bahagia sekali lho bsa seperti ini lagi dengan teman-teman shinigaminya, teman-teman yang sudah sangat lama tidak bisa bertemu.

"Dasar bokong merah monyet!"

"Landak jingga!"

"Congkelah bokongmu, Renji."

"Oke banci mesum–––"

"H-hisagi-kun!" pekik Rukia menghentian perdebatan mereka.

Ichigo menoleh, dan langsung ingin membunuh Hisagi saat melihat Rukia sudah ada di gendongan Hisagi. Hisagi yang setengah topless dan Rukia yang berpakaian minim bukanlah pemandangan yang mengenakan.

"Hey! Turunkan dia!" pekik Ichigo, Renji, dan Thousiro bersamaan. Mereka kaget dan saling melempar pandangan mencemooh.

Renji melancarkan tendangan mautnya ke kaki Hisagi keras, sampai-sampai Hisagi kehilangan peganganya dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan Rukia.

"Auu––eh?" kata Rukia. Bukan pemandangan yang bagus lagi, Rukia jatuh menimpa Renji. Dan bisa dipastikan betapa mimisanya Renji saat dada Rukia tepat dihadapanya.

"Cukup sudah!" geram Thousiro tiba-tiba. Dia mengangkat Rukia dan melemparnya––super halus, keluar kamar.

"Kau jangan tidur di kamar ini, Kuchiki!" kata Thousiro lagi, ngosh-ngoshan, dengan wajah merah.

Blaam!

Pintu sudah ditutup, mereka tak ada yang mau repot-repot memersihkan darah yang menggenang disekitar Renji. Ichigo membalikan badanya marah, sisi baiknya, hanya dia yang berhasil mencium Rukia daripada mereka. Yes! Sambil tersenyum, detik berikutnya kesenangan saat membayangkan bibir Rukia leyap oleh kegelapan.

* * *

Hari ini Rukia yakini sebagai hari bebas, tidak mungkin Urahara pulang hari ini, dan mereka juga tak mungkin kembali ke Seireitei dengan tangan kosong. Makanya Rukia terus berusaha menenangkan diri, mempersiapkan mental yang kuat sampai mereka berperang.

Saat Rukia melewati kaca, dia berhenti mendadak. Kancing di perutnya lepas, saat akan mengancingkanya, tiba-tiba

"EH?"

Ini tidak terjadi. Tidaaak! Kancing bajunya lepas! Demi Tuhan, Rukia memeriksa perutnya, apa ini yang dinamakan mendadak gemuk! Tunggu, sejak kapan Rukia mencemaskan lemak di tubuhnya?

"Ini Rukia-chan, semangkanya," kata Ururu yang paling padi bangunya. Rukia mengangguk terimakasih dan memakanya.

Dia sedang menonton TV jam enam pagi, karena dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu. Bukan sekedar karena tidur di depan TV, juga karena…Ichigo. Ugh, wajahnya mulai merah lagi memikirkan orang itu. Sejak kembali ke dunia nyata, hanya satu pertanyaan di kepalanya 'kenapa Ichigo menciumnya?'. Dia tidak tahu, apa Ichigo kerasukan atau cuma mempermainkan Rukia. Benarkan? Yang semalam Ichigo memberikan ciuman? Itu ciumankan namanya? Tanpa sadar Rukia memegang bibirnya lagi.

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu, Kuchiki-san?" tanya suara cowok tiba-tiba di belakangnya. Rukia kaget dan mendapati Hisagi tepat di belakangnya, masih setengah telanjang, memamerkan otot badanya yang benar-benar kekar.

"Hoaam, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak nih," katanya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan setelah bangun tidur. Jujur, ini baru pertama kalinya Rukia melihat cowok bagun dipagi hari. Apalagi Hisagi, dia––eh tampak hot.

"Maaf ya yang tadi malam, aku membuat kalian tak bisa tidur nyenyak," kata Rukia nyengir sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Ah, Rukia juga sudah berjanji akan menggunakan kemeja ini terus selama di dunia manusia, demi tidak merepotkan orang lain lagi.

"Bukan karena kau kami tidak bisa tidur, tapi karena sesuatu yang terpendam dalam tubuh kami para lelaki, Kuchiki-san," tiba-tiba saja tangan Rukia tergerak sendiri menyentuh dada bidang Hisagi.

"Apa ada masalah dengan tubuh kalian?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti.

Hisagi kaget, lalu terbahak-bahak, dan dia menekan tangan Rukia ke dadanya lebih keras. Rukia jadi tambah bingung saat Hisagi merengkuhnya hingga ke dadanya persis, ah! Ini memalukan!

"Bagaimana Byakuya bisa tahan dengan cewek polos sepertimu, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Hisagi pelan dan betapa merahnya wajah Rukia napas Hisagi menyapu telinganya.

Duuk!

"Itu cukup, Suuhei."

Hitsugaya memukul kepala Hisagi keras, Hisagi mendengus dan melepaskan Rukia. Kemudian mereka muncul satu persatu. Renji berpenampilan luar biasa aneh, dia menggunakan kemeja dan memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Hisagi, Ururu dan Rukia langsung tertawa, mata Rukia sampai berair melihatnya.

Lalu Renji duduk dan ikut menoton TV, sesekali mencuri mata ke arah Rukia yang masih cekikikan. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya heran, "Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pakaian Renji.

"Hey hey, kalau dilihat mata orang biasa aku akan tampak bodoh––"

"Memang."

"Tapi apa kalian tahu? Di dunia mausia, ini dinamakan fasyoniska. Yah, u-untuk menarik perhatian cewek, kalian tahu," katanya yang tiba-tiba bertambah tidak jelas, dia melirik Rukia. Rukia tertawa, lalu mendekati Renji dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Sambil mengacungkan dua jempol Rukia berkata, "Kau tampak luar biasa! Hehe!"

"Ha ha haha, s-sudah kuduga!" Renji tertawa dengan suara yang bukan suaranya. Dia memegang pipinya yang luar biasa merah.

"Kau tampak menjijikan."

Ichigo sudah masuk, rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya sayu tapi selebihnya dia tampak––err tampan sekali.

Matanya bertemu dnegan mata Ichigo, cepat-cepat dia menutupi kancingnya yang lepas. Jangan sampai deh, mereka lihat seberapa lemak melipat di perutnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ichigo yang ternyata peka juga, dia mendekati Rukia. Rukia segera meringkuk kuat-kuat menutupi perutnya.

"Hey," Ichigo menepuk bahunya.

"_Jangan!_"

Plaak!

Wah, ternyata Rukia terlalu menggunakan tenaga lebih menepis tangan Ichigo, dia sampai terpental dengan wajah syok yang kecewa berat. Teman-temanya pun kaget, "Wah, bagaimana ini. Kuchiki-san sudah terlalu jauh cinta padaku hingga tak mau disentuh orang lain," ucap Hisagi yang entah kenapa terpancar aura bintang-bintang.

"Darimana kepercayaan diri itu datang," gumam Hitsugaya menyipitkan matanya melirik Hisagi.

Hening, tiba-tiba Ururu seperti mendapat pencerahan. "Ahh! Apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa Rukia-chan sedang kasmaran!"

"H-hah!" pekik Rukia dengan wajah merah padam. Apa kasmaran itu artinya kegemukan? Oh tidak! Ururu mengetahuinya, dan sekarang mereka semua tahu betapa tak muatnya kemeja yang dipakai Rukia. Kenapa Rukia jadi memikirkan hal ini? Ini tak sebanding dengan perang, dan Rukia tak bisa berhenti untuk malu.

Hening.

"R-rukia, kau tidak–––" tangan Ichigo hampir menggapai Rukia.

"M-maaf!" pekik Rukia tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Ichigo terjengkak untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu. Rukia langsung berlari keluar rumah.

* * *

Ichigo ingin menebas Renji melihatnya mondar mandir dengan kemeja dan handuk. Mungkin itu dimaksudkan menarik perhatian Rukia, kemeja couple? Dan sentuhan handuk untuk ke seksi-anya? No way.

"Itu menjijikan! Pergilah cari baju yang lain dong!" teriak Ichigo tak sabar.

Renji melempar pandangan kau-tak-mengerti-fashion, atau sebenarnya pandangan aku-tak-punya-uang. Ichgio mendengus kesal, matahari sudah terbit dan Rukia tak tahu dimana. Ichigo tak yakin mana yang lebih dicemaskanya, perang, Rukia, atau Renji karena dia sekarang bersikap aneh. Dia mulai makan pisang mentah.

"Oke! Akan kubelikan kalian baju untuk suvenir, bagaimana?" kata Ichigo akhirnya menyerah. Karena dari tadi Hisagi masih topless dan Thousiro menggunakan baju oblong bergambar beruang imut milik Jinta dulu.

"Tak usah repot-repot Kurosaki, lagipula apa artinya hidup tanpa beberapa anak beruang kan?" ujar Hisagi setengah terkekeh melirik Thousiro yang sudah menguap setengah mati dari tadi.

"Nah! Bagaimana kalau kalian disini dulu, menikmati angin sejuk dan mencabuti rumput di halaman toko ini. Sedangkan aku membelikan baju untuk kalian? Jangan lupa kalau ada hollow disekitar sini." kata Ichigo, dia sudah berdiri.

"Aku ingin ikut!" teriak Renji.

Satu glare dari Ichigo saja sudah cukup untuk membungkan mulutnya, akhirnya Ichigo pergi dari teras depan yang masih ramai.

Setelah membeli pakaian seadanya untuk mereka, dia berhenti mendadak di pakain-pakaian wanita yang seksi-seksi. Dia coba membayangkan Rukia, tapi yang ada wajahnya malah merah. Dia juga tak yakin ada yang sesuai dengan dada ratanya Rukia. Tapi saat akan melangkah pergi, dia merasa bukan laki-laki kalau tak memberikan pakaian untuk wanita. Akhirnya Ichigo membeli baju yang direkomendasikan penjaga toko saat Ichigo bilang seperti apa Rukia.

Ichigo menghirup napas dalam, rasanya dia kembali berpetualang. Sesekali menikmati dunia ini, dan dia sangat bergairah saat membayangkan ada perang menantinya. Ichigo berjalan pelan melewati kerumunan orang yang menyeberang jalan raya. Saat dia menoleh, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Inoue.

"Inoue!" sapa Ichigo menghampiri gadis itu yang sepertinya baru habis belanja. Inoue menoleh kebingungan sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau Ichigo yang memanggilnya. Dia langsung merah padam.

"Kurosaki-kun! Apa yang sedang dilakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Awas!"

Bruum

"Hampir saja, kau ini ceroboh sekali sih!" bentak Ichigo. Tadi hampir saja Inoue tertabrak mobil karena berdirinya masih belum sampai trotoar.

"E-e-ehh, m-maaf~" kata Inoue yang tubuhnya bergetar saking merahnya. Ichigo buru-buru melepas dekapanya.

Ichigo sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, tapi melihat wajah Inoue yang merah luar biasa, dia jadi ikutan malu. "Ehm, er. Kau ini–––"

"Orihime!" pekik seseorang dari seberang jalan. Mereka menoleh, dan ada seseorang yang Ichigo yakin teman cewek sekelasnya, tapi dia lupa namanya.

"Iya tunggu sebentar! Eh, ano, Kurosaki-kun…ak-aku harus buru-buru pergi, nanti aku akan mampir ke toko Urahara ya!" kata Inoue malu-malu dan membungkuk pada Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum, lalu mengamati Inoue menyeberang jalan ke arah temanya. Saat kembali menoleh, dia baru saja sadar. Dia melihat sosok kecil, pastilah Rukia sedang berlari.

Ichigo mengejarnya, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai pantai yang sangat sepi. Mungkin masih terlalu pagi. Tapi pantai itu benar-benar sepi, dan damai. Dia hanya mengikuti Rukia sampai kemari.

"Hoi Rukia!" teriak ichigo ngosh-ngoshan. Dia melihat Rukia sedang berjalan di sepanjang bibir pantai.

Dia menoleh saat Ichigo sudah berlari menghampirinya. Rukia langsung kaget dan tiba-tiba menyilangkan tanganya didepan perut. Ehh, apa dia pikir Ichigo orang mesum?

"Ngapain disini sih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pergi pergi! Hush! J-jangan lihat aku," katanya dan wajahnya kembali merah.

"Apa yang kesembunyikan di perutmu? Jangan-jangan kau mencuri makanan ya! Sini!" Ichigo memaksa Rukia melepas tanganya. Rukia meronta dan hasilnya mereka malah terjatuh.

Blush

Ingatan akan waktu di kolan air panas kembali menyodok perutnya, hingga Ichigo ingin mimisan. Posisi Ichigo di atas Rukia, dan Rukia, dia perutnya terbuka. Ya Tuhan, Ichigo ingin menangis saking bahagianya.

"K-kau melihatnya! Tertawa saja kalau kau mau!"

Tidak Rukia, sebenarnya aku ingin mimisan. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah "Kenapa aku harus tertawa?"

Rukia mengalihkan matanya ke pantai, sambil mengerucutkan bibir "Kau sudah lihat ku gemuk kan! Kancing kemejanya lepas! Dan Ururu tahu aku sedang gemuk!"

Ini membingungkan, tapi akhirnya Ichigo mengerti setelah berpikir beberapa saat. "Hahahahaha! Ya Tuhan kau telmi banget sih! Kau idiot atau apa? Ya ampun, haha. Sia-sia deh, aku khawatir kau kasmaran. Ternyata kasmaran saja tak mengerti artinya," Ichigo tertawa sambil berguling di pasir.

"Lho? Memangnya kasmaran itu apa?"

Ichigo berhenti tertawa, sambil sedikit terkekeh, dia duduk bersila. Rukia berjongkok tepat didepanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Artinya…jatuh cinta."

Mereka saling bertatapan lekat, suara ombak menggaung di telinga Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya dunianya teralihakan ke mata violet itu. Kenapa Ichigo menempelkan tanganya ke pipi Rukia? Mata mereka bertemu, mata violet Rukia yang paling indah. Dan tangan Ichigo tak bisa digerakan dari pipi gadis itu, Ichigo tak peduli wajahnya sudah merah menjijikan, bahkan dia tak berusaha menutupinya. Biarlah, biar Rukia yang bodoh bisa mengerti. Perlahan, Ichigo menarik pipi Rukia dan wajah mereka sudah sama merahnya. Haha, Ichigo rasa Rukia sudah mengerti.

Zrasssh!

"H-hujan!" pekik Rukia kaget, dia langsung berdiri. Bagus, Ichigo mengutuk hujan ini. Hujan tak pernah baik baginya.

Ichigo langsung menggaet tangan Rukia. Dan mereka berlindung di dalam karang putih yang super besar.

Kemeja Rukia yang putih sangat kontras dengan wajahnya merah dan manis. Ichigo tak bisa berhenti menatap Rukia yang murung terkena hujan. Setelah agak lama, Rukia marah-marah karena Ichigo memperhatikanya terus. Ichigo menyodorkan satu bungkusan berisi baju yang tadi dibelinya untuk Rukia. Setelah mereka berdebat lama bagaimana Rukia bisa ganti baju, akhirnya Ichigo memojok menatap karang memunggungi Rukia. Dan belum sampai 5 detik, Rukia sudah bangga memamerkan bagaimana penampilanya. Sungguh, Ichigo baru sadar betapa manisnya orang itu mengenakan pakaian selain pakaian shinigami.

"Hey lihat! Hujanya sudah reda, sudah gerimis tuh," kata Rukia. Dia keluar karang dengan cepat, dia tersenyum. Menikmati gerimis kecil yang mengenai wajahnya yang tampak benar-benar tenang.

Anehnya, hujan kali ini bercampur sinar matahari. Hujan Rubah, kata orang-orang. Di pantai yang disiram hujan dengan ditimpa sinar matahari, suara debur ombak, dan Rukia Kuchiki ditengah-tengahnya adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah Ichigo lihat. Ichigo melangkah keluar karang, Rukia masih berjalan dengan senangnya di sepanjang pantai. Ichigo bergerak sendiri, dia merengkuh Rukia kepelukanya dari belakang. Punggung Rukia membentur dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mencoba melakukan apa yang kau lakukan pada Inoue?" tanya Rukia dengan suara lirih dan tajam.

Ichigo benar-benar kaget, ah "Jadi kau melihatku tadi menyelamatkan Inoue ya?"

"Tidak juga," kata Rukia kedengaran semakin pelan.

Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa dia malah tertawa, "Kau cemburu?"

Rukia menoleh padanya kaget dan luar biasa marah, "Hah!"

Kini wajah Rukia terlihat jelas merahnya, ditimpa sinar matahari, wajah Rukia begitu manis. Ichigo menelan ludah, dia mengangkat dagu Rukia.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu yang jelek seperti itu. Cuma boleh ditunjukan padaku lho," kata Ichigo. Dan dia mencium Rukia, lagi.

Ichigo melepas bibirnya, mata Rukia membulat menatapnya. "kenapa…kenapa kau menciumku lagi?"

"Apa kau idiot? Aku sedang kasmaran padam––––"

Duaarr!

Mereka begerak gesit bersamaan. "Apa! Musuh––lho?"

Di atas batu karang yang tadi mereka masuki, berdirilah seseorang dan di bahunya bertengger boneka singa yang hampir terbakar marah, memancarkan glare luar biasa ganas dan hitam. Dia menaikan kacamatanya, tanganya baru saja memegang busur dan panah. "Bisa-bisanya kalian malah begini!" teriak Ishida dan Kon berang.

TBC

hehe, gaje yah. RnR?


End file.
